Luchando por un amor verdadero
by Gapy-Senpai
Summary: Una Aldea Vikinga, habitada por los guerreros mas fuertes en todo Luk Tuk, Los Hofferson y Haddock, se disuelve por la traicion y el orgullo, pero algun dia, el amor de dos vikingos, la hara volver a ser lo que era, enfrentandose a situaciones, que jamas pudieron esperar.
1. Chapter 1

En realidad esta historia es complicada de contar pero como todo en la vida, podremos encontrar una solución así que nuestra historia comienza con dos aldeas enemigas que algún día fueron una sola formada por dos familias de grandes guerreros: la familia haddock y la familia hofferson las cuales formaban a berk la aldea más poderosa y unida de todas, eran comandados por Estoico Haddock el cual tenía la fuerza y astucia para derrotar a 5 pesadillas monstruosas al mismo tiempo el solo y Sirúscan Hofferson que tenía la agilidad y fuerza para derrotar a 5 naders a la vez solo, no existían dos amigos más unidos, y con sus esposas Valka y amtend formaban la mejor familia del mundo, un día Valka da la noticia de que estaba embarazada y 2 semanas después amtend dio la misma noticia, los 2 amigos estaban felices al tener descendientes primogénitos que serían los que en unos años comandarían a berk, en unos meses Valka dio a luz un varón, estoico se sentía orgulloso de ello pero Sirúscan sabía que si su descendiente resultaba ser una niña, el hijo de estoico tomaría la mayoría de el mando y el gran orgullo de Sirúscan era lo único más poderoso que su amistad con estoico. 2 semanas después amtend dio a luz una niña, los bebes nacieron en diferentes fechas pero fueron bautizados el mismo día con los nombres de HIPO HADDOCK y ASTRID HOFFERSON, todo era casi perfecto pero estoico hizo lo que le calmo la paciencia a Sirúscan así que una noche dejo desprotegida la casa de estoico mientras el luchaba con los dragones, un dragón entro a la casa en donde estaba su hijo pero Valka entro a protegerlo y como resultado ese dragón se la llevo y por fortuna el niño sobrevivió, estoico paso meses buscando a su esposa pero no había rastros de ella, cuando se resignó no podía entender como el dragón entro a su casa y se enteró que Sirúscan había reducido la vigilancia apropósito y lo enfrento, después tuvieron una gran batalla la cual dividió a las dos familias y la aldea de berk fue disuelta en la aldea hoffer y la aldea hadd y así es como comienza nuestra historia..


	2. 1 El comienzo

Cap. 1 #el comienzo#

15 años después…

Narra hipo: ¡hola! Me llamo hipo haddock tengo 15 años y vivo en la aldea hadd aunque bocón mi maestro dice que alguna vez vivíamos en una aldea llamada berk pero a mi padre no le gusta hablar de eso, aquí en hadd existen 2 mayores pasatiempos: matar dragones y luchar contra la aldea hoffer, lo de los dragones lo entiendo pero nunca comprendí porque batallamos contra ellos, aunque lo entendería mejor si mi padre me dejara ir a una de sus batallas, pero él dice que no tengo espíritu guerrero y si lo tuviera nunca he tenido ningún entrenamiento formal, pero este año bocón me prometió convencer a mi padre de que entrene en la academia, alfín podre matar a un dragón, los naders son fuertes eso definitivamente me haría notar, los groncols son rudos ellos me conseguirían una novia, y dos cabezas, doble de estatus, los pesadillas monstruosas solo son enfrentados por los vikingos más rudos pero el premio de oro es un furia nocturna, nadie ha logrado matar a un furia nocturna por eso yo seré el primero.

Narra Astrid:

holaaa! soy Astrid Hofferson tengo 15 años y vivo en la aldea hoffer, aunque mi madre me ha dicho que antes vivíamos en una aldea llamada berk, junto con los haddock aunque nunca me ha dicho porque nos dividimos, mi padre nunca me ha dejado ir a batallar con él, pero yo creo que es natural que no quiera poner mi vida en riesgo, aquí en hoffer existen 2 pasa tiempos matar dragones y pelear contra la aldea hadd obviamente, un día escuche a mi padre hablar sobre el hijo de estoico pero nunca lo he visto, dicen que él no es como su padre, que es todo lo contrario y las chicas que si han ido a batallar dicen que no es muy fuerte que digamos, pero que es muy lindo, tiene cabello castaño rojizo y su piel blanca, pero nadie le ha visto los ojos por eso yo seré la primera, dicen que no es un guerrero nato y que nunca le haría daño a una chica, pero por si acaso, soy la mejor guerrera de la aldea hoffer y estoy más que lista.

Narra hipo: escuche a bocón y a mi padre hablar sobre la hija de los hofferson y también otros de mis amigos que si han ido a la aldea hoffer a pelear, dicen que es muy hermosa que tiene el cabello rubio dorado, su piel blanca y que tiene unos hermosos ojos azules, pero es la mejor guerrera de la aldea y a mí me mataría de un golpe, también es una de las razones por las cuales quiero entrenar, quiero conocerla y si me intenta matar estaré listo.

" **#"#"#"##"#"#"##"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"##"#"#"#**

 **Hola, aquí el primer cap, el anterior considerenlo el prologo, ;) gracias a los que la leyeron y le dieron una oportunida, publicare regularmente, espero que les guste, ¿reviews?**

 **Hiccstridlover: jajajaja gracias, y no, no es una adaptación de romeo y Julieta, en realidad, nunca he visto o leído la obra, gracias por comentar, espero que sigas al pendiente de la historia.**


	3. cap 2, nuestra vida cotidiana

-DIA DE HIPO—

Me levante temprano, tengo planes para el día de hoy. No puedo esperar, le demostrare a mi padre que no soy un "hipo".

"en otro lugar"

Bocón: oye estoico creo que deberías dejar entrenar a hipo este año.

Estoico: bocón sabes que eso no es posible, estará muerto antes de que saques el primer dragón.

Bocón: eso no lo sabes.

Estoico: no, si lo sé.

Bocón: no, no lo sabes, nunca le has dado la oportunidad, siempre ha soñado con ser uno de nosotros, así que será mejor que lo prepares antes de que decida salir por su cuenta, talvez ya lo hizo.

MIENTRAS, HIPO ESTABA EN EL BOSQUE CON SU CATAPULTA AUTOMATICA TRATANDO DE ATRAPAR UN FURIA NOCTURNA.

Hipo: vamos, vamos que esperas dame un blanco, dame un blanco (aparece un dragón negro e hipo le dispara y cae en un precipicio) SIIII ¡ESO ES! (va al precipicio lo ve atado y se acerca medio asustado) muy bien ya está, atrape a un furia nocturna, yo atrape un furia nocturna, SI FUI EL PRIMERO SIIII JAJA! Ahora solo tengo que matarlo, será fácil. (Cuando está a punto de matarlo lo mira a los ojos y no puedo hacerlo) ¿Yo hice esto? (empieza a desatar el dragón) muy bien amigo espero que me perdones (el dragón solo lo mira confuso y se va) bueno creo que me iré a casa (suspiro y se fue).

POV estoico:

Cuando llegue a mi casa llame a hipo pero no estaba, eso mi hizo pensar en lo que dijo bocón, en realidad no era mala idea, sé que no estaré siempre hay para protegerlo y que si un hofferson intenta asesinarlo él podría defenderse, quien sabe quizá deba dejarlo entrenar este año, de repente escucho la puerta ¡es hipo! Trata de pasar sin que lo vea pero no soy tan tonto—hola hipo.

POV hipo:

No puedo creer que no allá podido matar al dragón, fue extraño, nunca me había sentido así, al verlo era como verme reflejado en un espejo, como sea debo olvidarlo, algún día voy a tener que matar a uno y no voy a ceder, cuando llego a casa trato de entrar sin que mi padre se dé cuenta, ya me ha pasado y muchas veces y siempre paso sin ver pero cuando subo las escaleras escucho *hola hipo* ¡no puede ser! –hola papá, dime, que necesitas.

E: escucha hijo, lo he estado pensando y creo que si deberías entrenar este año.

H: ¡¿ENCERIO!? GRACIAS—lo abrace muy fuerte, nunca pensé que si me dejaría entrenar algún día- gracias papá, te prometo que no te decepcionare, voy a ser el mejor de todos- antes de que dijera otra cosa subí a mi cuarto y dormí, mañana sería un día duro y tenía que estar bien descansado.

DIA DE ASTRID

POV Astrid: hoy me desperté gracias a brutilda, la ¡adoro! (que se note mi sarcasmo) ella me levantó con la luz del sol, aun no sé porque me levanto tan temprano, me dijo que mi padre convoco una reunión en el gran salón, no sé porque, pero no puedo saberlo si no voy ¿no?... cuando llegamos, nos encontramos con heder—hola hether ¿cómo has estado?

Heder: hola Astrid, no pensé que vendrías, yo muy bien y tu excelente por lo que veo, ¿cómo va todo con Jasón?

Astrid: me sonroje y me moleste un poco ya que hether sabe que no me gustan esos juegos- hether sabes que entre Jasón y yo nunca ha habido nada, ¡ya corta con eso!—ella rio un poco y luego entramos…. Se preguntaran ¿quiénes son? Pues brutilda y heder son mis mejores amigas hacemos todo juntas, brutilda tienes un hermano se llama brutacio ellos dos son los thorson y heder es hija única por lo que sé, pero ella llego aquí un día sola y no le gusta hablar mucho del tema y desde entonces somos inseparables…Jasón es un… bueno un chico lindo que vive en la aldea y que casi siempre me ha gustado, él una vez me pidió ser su novia pero no quise aceptar por ciertos motivos que no pienso decir…PERO LAS CHICAS ME MOLESTAN DEMACIADO! Y ya me tiene cansada pero volviendo al presente; estábamos en la reunión de mi padre y comenzó con un saludo, recordando la historia de hoffer bla, bla, bla, bla hasta que alfín dijo los motivo y….decidió atacar hadd! Pero como es temporada de pesca se iré de viaje por varios meses, pero cuando volviera atacaríamos la aldea, cuando todo termino se me acerca y me dice:-hija mía, necesito que estés preparada, tu iras a la guerra con nosotros- mi corazón dio un brinco, no lo puedo creer, me quede en chock por un momento- ¡¿ENCERIO!? GRACIAS –lo abrace como nunca- gracias papá te prometo que no te voy a desilusionar.

Sirúscan: de eso estoy seguro, y no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti.

A: gracias papá – mi padre se fue con un flota de barcos a la temporada de pesca y yo me fui a entrenar toda la tarde y así sería durante todo el tiempo que él estuviera fuera, cuando se oscureció fui a mi casa, me di un baño y me dormí, fue un día muy largo y así sería durante varios meses.

POV Hipo

Al día siguiente mi padre y los demás se van por la temporada de caza y pesca pero bocón se quedaría a entrenarlos, mis "amigos" patán y patapez entrenaran conmigo y será un reto porque patán tiene la destreza y patapez la inteligencia.

Patán: bocón creo que debes renovar la seguridad porque el debilucho volvió a entrar.

Hipo: ja, ja muy gracioso patán.

Patapez: yo creo que será divertido, alfín podremos saber que tan listo eres hipo.

Hipo: lo mismo digo patapez.

Patán: sabes que hipo, hagamos una competencia tú y yo, veremos cuál de los 2 será el que mate al dragón y valla a su primera batalla contra los hoffer.

Hipo: ¡trato hecho patán!

Bocón: ¡BUENO BASTA DE CHARLAS! DESDE ESTE INSTANTE, SU ENTRENAMIENTO ¡COMIENZA!

POV hipo:-

Han pasado 4 meses y hoy darán los resultados de quien matara al dragón y quienes irán a batallar contra los hoffer, han sido unos meses agotadores, pero al mismo tiempo fabulosos, he aprendido tantas cosas de las cuales no tenía idea de que fueran posibles, en especial de los dragones y gracias a mi nuevo mejor amigo, aun no puedo creer que me haya enseñado tanto, nunca pensé que alguien como él, seria quien me ayudara y apoyara en mis problemas, patapez y yo nos hemos hecho también buenos amigos y debo decir que no es lo que yo creía, pero también gracias a el tiempo extra que bocón se tomó para enseñarme sobre las batallas, eso me ha servido de mucho, el nunca dudo que yo podría ser como ellos, pero lamentablemente estoy 100% seguro que nunca seré igual a los demás vikingos .

Bocón: ¡MUY BIEN CHICOS! SOLO LES PUEDO DECIR QUE DURANTE ESTOS MESES TODOS HAN HECHO UN TRABAJO EXCELENTE PERO DE LOS 9 SOLO 5 PODRAN IR A LUCHAR CONTRA LOS HOFFER Y SOLO ¡UNO! SERA QUIEN MATE AL DRAGON, LA DECISIÓN FUE MUY DIFICIL DE TOMAR PERO TODO ES POR SU SEGURIDAD, ASÍ QUE EMPECEMOS, LOS QUE IRNA A BATALLAR CONTRA LOS HOFFER SERAN:

PATAN-SI!- TEYLOR-gracias sr- PATAPEZ-gracias y suerte hipo-GORDON-HAY TIENEN TORPER!-Y POR ULTIMO HIPO-¡sí!- todos ustedes han llegado muy lejos, los felicito, patán e hipo ustedes son los más destacados pero solo uno de ustedes será quien mate al pesadilla monstruosa, y mi decisión será… ¡HIPO! FELICIDADES TU MATARAS AL DRAGON.

POV Astrid: han pasado 4 meses y ha sido muy cansado pero cada día me esfuerzo más y al mismo tiempo me beneficia ya que mis habilidades han mejorado mucho, estoy súper emocionada, alfín podre ir a mi primera batalla contra los haddock, para esto es por lo que me he estado preparando toda mi vida, y estoy más que lista, y mi mayor meta es conocer a hipo haddock, los espías que tenemos en hadd, dicen que es uno de los graduados para venir a batallar y no solo eso, sino que también es uno de los destacados, entonces tengo que ser precavida, porque si es cierto podría matarme… es duro pensar que tu mayor ilusión te podría asesinar y aunque yo estoy consciente de lo que hago, sé que hay ciertos riesgos, pero como sea mi padre llega mañana y debo descansar y terminar mi armadura, así es, hice mi propia armadura, genial ¿no?, pero como sea pronto comenzara la batalla y no pienso ceder.

POV Hipo: ¡NO PUEDER SER! FUI ESCOGIDO PARA MATAR AL DRAGON, o esto es malo, jamás podría hacerlo, literal porque resulta que mi mejor amigo es el furia nocturna que derribe el día en el cual yo estaba en el bosque, aunque no lo crean mi disparo ocasiono que uno de los alerones de su cola se cortara y pues en este tiempo invente un prótesis para su cola pero solo funciona si yo lo manipulo durante el vuelo, y si es lo que piensan SOY EL PRIMER VIKINGO EN VOLAR SOBRE UN DRAGON jajaja irónico ¿no? Ya que soy hijo del jefe pero supongo que tendré solucionarlo de alguna manera, ahora me dirijo a darle de comer pero mañana llega mi padre, "matare al dragón" y nos iremos a la batalla contra los hofferson, será muy complicado, pero qué más da, después de darle de comer a chimuelo que por cierto es el nombre de mi amigo dragón, se preguntaran porque pero eso lo contare después, bueno como sea más tarde saldremos a volar, son la 12pm así que y cuando llego –¿Chimuelo?, ¿dónde estás amigo? –Sale de los arbustos – hay estas, te traje el almuerzo compañero –dije dándole una sesta llena de pescado el cual rápidamente comenzó a devorar – jajá sí que tienes hambre, pues buen apetid amigo, será mejor que comas bien porque quiero volar un poco ok? –chimuelo asiente, después de volar por la ruta de siempre, después cenamos, le quite la silla, afloje sus correas, la rutina de siempre, me fui a casa y me dormí, mi padre llagara mañana y tengo que descansar, quiero que vea en el vikingo en el que me he convertido.

 **ooooooOOOOoooooo**

 **Aqui otro cap, este ha tenido mas visitas asi que trato de actualiza mas seguido, es mi primera historia haci que acepto consejos, espero que les este gustando.**

 **adios, con cariño Gapy.**

 **domingo 05-02-2017**


	4. 3 descubriendo verdades

POV Astrid:

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano, desayune y me fui directo a muelle, ya no podía esperar a que mi padre llegara y mostrarle mis nuevas habilidades, pasaron un par de hora y se empezaron a visualizar los barcos, estaban quemados como siempre por los dragones pero también estaban ¿destruidos? Eso es extraño –chicas ¿porque los barcos están destrozados?

Tilda: No lo sé, ojala a nuestros padres no le allá pasado nada.

Jasón: eso espero porque si no, no sé qué haríamos sin ellos, o al menos yo no sé.

Hether: si tú no sabes, imagínate Astrid, ella tendría que dirigir la aldea y aún no sabe cómo.

Astrid: ¡HAY YA! No sean pavosos, mejor esperemos de que nada malo haya pasado ¿sí? –cuando los barco llegaron fije mi vista en el que estaba mi padre y él estaba en… ¿una camilla? No, no puede ser posible, mi padre no puede estar tan lastimado como para dejar que lo ayuden, él es muy MUY orgulloso para eso y no sé porque me siento así, es una sensación extraña, acaso era ¿miedo? No, no lo creo nunca lo había sentido antes, no puedo perder a mi padre, NO PUEDO- ¿está en una camilla? ¿Tan grave esta?

Hether: no lo sé, pero conociendo a tu padre, debe estar muy grave.

POV Astrid:

Después de que los tripulantes bajaran de los barcos y guardaran la comida mi madre decidió que ella terminaría para yo valla a ver a papa, fui después porque como mi padre estaba herido nos encargamos de organizar todo en su lugar y según entendí todo fue porque se encontraron y enfrentaron con los habitantes de la aldea hadd y según sé estoico el vasto tampoco salió muy bien librado, y fuimos con la curandera, era una mujer como de unos 32 años, solo tienes unos 7 años siendo curandera, ustedes dirán que es suficiente pero para nosotros no, la curandera de hadd es la mejor del archipiélago, su nombre es gofi y tiene al menos unos 88 años de edad, yo pienso que tiene unos 120 pero esa es la edad que mi madre me dijo, como sea es curandera desde los 22 o eso tengo entendido, como sea me sentiría mejor si alguien con la experiencia de gofi atendiera a mi padre, cuando la curandera termino nos dijo que mi padre estaba muy mal herido, pero sobreviviría y que debía tomar mucho reposo, eso me relajo pero no podía dejar de pensar que pude perderlo, iba a hablar con él pero cuando estoy llegando a la habitación lo escucho hablando con el anciano de la aldea y dicen…

 _ **Sirúscan: estuvo cerca, casi pude morir esta vez, no puedo creer que estoico, el que una vez considere mi hermano, por poco me mata.**_

 _ **Anciano: de alguna forma es un carma devuelta Sirúscan, sabes muy bien que Valka de haddock murió por tu culpa.**_

 _ **Sirúscan: yo no quería que Valka muriera, quería matar a su hijo, no podía permitir que estoico casara a mi hija con él, eso sería…**_

 _ **Anciano: eso sería lo mejor que le hubiese pasado a las familias.**_

 _ **Sirúscan: yo quería algo mejor para mi hija, quería que fuese feliz, que se casara con el ser que ella escogiera.**_

 _ **Anciano: de todas formas tu pensabas casarla con ese chico Jasón, todo lo que isiste fue por puro orgullo, temías que el hijo de estoico tuviera más poder sobre la aldea que tu hija.**_

 _ **Sirúscan: ¿sabes qué? tienes razón pero los haddock querían tener el mayor dominio de la isla eso es lo que querían, o ¿qué? Pensabas que permitiría que después que todo lo que trabaje, mi familia tuviera que servirles, O no te parece sospechoso que estoico me pidiera que casara a SU hijo disque para unir aún más nuestras familias? Y No dejar que se casen con los que se les dé la gana?**_

 _ **Anciano: en eso quizá tengas un poco de razón pero…**_

 _ **Sirúscan: los haddock no son lo que aparentan ser, son calculadores y ambiciosos, ese chico hipo debe ser aun peor que su padre, solo date cuenta de lo que dicen los espías, es el mejor en batalla y conquista de dragones, uno de los más listos vikingos que existen en la aldea hadd, lo tiene todo, fuerza, astucia, inteligencia y conquista a las chicas con facilidad, es malo, frio y calculador, es un haddock en todo su esplendor, no me sorprendería que tuviera a toda la isla a su merced, no quiero que mi hija este con alguien como él!**_

-en ese momento no supe que pensar, no quería creer que hipo, mi mayor ilusión, fuera de esa manera, sentí que mi corazón se rompía en 2, no quería saber nada más de él, ni de ningún haddock, no quería admitir que mi padre podía tener razón, es que hipo era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad, demasiado, entonces quizá cada pieza tomaba lugar pero porque? Porque nunca me puedo ilusionar con alguien, lo mismo pasó con Jasón y cuando alfin lo había superado pasa esto, es que nunca había visto a hipo, pero de solo imaginarlo me brincaba el corazón, y aunque él no fuera como mi padre dice, el no aceptaría que yo este con un haddock y mucho menos con él, solo pude sentir lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas y lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue correr, no quería ver a nadie, quería estar sola, esto era algo que nadie podría entender.

POV Hipo:

Cuando desperté fui a ver a chimuelo, dimos el vuelo matutino y le di de comer, después de eso fui a desayunar con bocón, a veces no me gusta comer en la aldea, desde que fui escogido para matar al dragón no puedo estar en paz, pero quiero estar cuando mi padre llegue, después de unas cuantas horas veo los barcos aproximarse, estaban quemados y un poco dañados igual que siempre pero esta vez, si apenas se podían mantener a frote, eso me preocupo mucho.

Patán: mira como esas lagartijas con alas destruyeron nuestros barcos, pero les juro que cuando vea una y tenga la oportunidad la voy a decapitar.

Hipo: creo que exageras patán, a mi lo único que me importa ahora es que nada les haya pasado a nuestros padres –cuando los barcos llegaron al muelle pude observar que mi padre estaba ¿herido? No tanto pero en realidad es la primera vez que lo veo tan lastimado, estaba siendo ayudado para caminar y porque logro detallar tenía el roto el tobillo izquierdo, estaba quemado y alguna cortaduras en algunas partes del cuerpo, a él lo llevaron con gofi y a rastras ya que él decía que no era para tanto pero bocón y yo lo convencimos para que fuera, organice las cosas y ayude a los tripulantes a bajar la comida y las cosas y los heridos, directos con gofi, fue fácil ya que como soy el "futuro jefe" mi padre me enseño que hacer en estas y muchas otras situaciones, como sea, cuando acabe tenía entendido que todo ocurrió por una pelea con los hofferson, me dirigí a mi casa ya que supuse que mi padre ya estaría allí, cuando llego escucho a mi padre y a bocón en la cocina y no puedo creer lo que escuchaba…

 _ **Estoico: ¡esta vez fue demasiado lejos bocón! Sirúscan casi me mata, y pensar que alguna vez lo considere mi hermano.**_

 _ **Bocón: creo que los hofferson se están pasando de la raya, sabes aunque yo creo que esto no estaría sucediendo si no le hubieras propuesto a Sirúscan casar a su hija con hipo.**_

 _ **Estoico: pero no era para que lo tomara de esa manera y solo quería hacer lo mejor para las familias y…**_

 _ **Bocón: eso no es excusa, sabes muy bien lo orgulloso que es Sirúscan, no tenías por qué preguntárselo…**_

 _ **Estoico: ¡POR THOR BOCON! Sabes muy bien que no tenía por qué tomarlo de esa forma, si no quería, pues ni modo, es su hija yo lo entendería, pero noooo, tenía que tratar de matar a mi hijo, que justificación tienes para eso ¿ah?**_

 _ **Bocón: pues…**_

 _ **Estoico: NINGUNA, POR SU CULPA AHORA VALKA ESTA MUERTA HE HIPO CRECIO SIN ELLA, SIN AVERLA CONOCIDO, SABES LO QUE SENTI AL SABER QUE PRACTIMENTE MI HERMANO, ME ALLÁ TRAISIONADO DE ESA MANERA?**_

 _ **Bocón: no, pero al menos deberías contarle a hipo la verdad.**_

 _ **Estoico: para qué? Para que viva lleno de odio y de rencor? No voy a permitir eso, apenas es un niño…los hofferson no son lo que aparentan, son de la peor calaña, solo están llenos de sed de sangre y venganza, llenos de ambición, la hija se Sirúscan, la tal Astrid, al menos prestas atención a lo que dicen los espías? Es la mejor guerrera de la aldea, en conquista de dragones, todos los jóvenes mueren por ella, es fría, es calculadora, es ambiciosa, me he esforzado mucho para que hipo llegue a ser como ella, primero muerto a que mi hijo se mezcle con la peor calaña.**_

-cuando escuche eso no supe que pensar, sentía rabia, tristeza, decepción, Astrid no es como dicen o sí? Ahora entiendo porque mi padre nunca me conto la verdad, los hofferson son de lo peor, no puedo creer que… no, eso es mentira Astrid no es así, no lo es- ESO ES MENTIRA- dirigiéndome a mi padre y a bocón- ELLA NO ES COMO USTEDES DICEN, NO LO ES- Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude, no me importaba nada, nunca me había sentido así, jamás había estado tan lleno de rabia, me dirigí al bosque, me subí a chimuelo sin siquiera mirarlo, le ordene bolar, extrañamente lo hizo, quizá supo que no era conveniente ponerse del rogar en este momento, lo estaba tratando muy mal, el no tiene la culpa, llevábamos un par de horas volando y me estaba comportando como un canalla, creo que esta vez me pase de limite –chimuelo perdóname si? Es que he tenido un día pésimo, no sabes las cosas horrible que mi padre dijo sobre Astrid, dijo que era una calculadora, una ambiciosa, una "tipa" de la peor calaña, en verdad perdóname – chimuelo solo aterrizo en una pequeña isla, me bajo y se me tiro encima, me lleno todo de baba jajá, creo que me perdono- jajaja chimuelo sabes que eso no se quita jajá bueno amigo que te parece si vamos más lejos esta vez?–chimuelo asintió- pues bien será mejor partir no? –me subí sobre chimuelo y partimos, duramos un par de horas volando, y durante el vuelo chimuelo dio unos cuantos disparos y el oyin no se quita de mi cabello, además mi piel no es tan blanca ya que me bronceo con el fuego, tengo que darme un buen baño cuando llegue a casa jajá, nunca habíamos venido por estos rumbos, o al menos no juntos.

Esto es berk, un montículo de tierra abandonado que antes fue mi hogar y que lo seria de no haber ocurrido la guerra con los hofferson, aquí viviría con mis DOS padres, si no fuera por el infeliz de Sirúscan, mi padre me trajo un par de veces cuando era pequeño, tengo mucho tiempo que no vengo por aquí, está muy desolado, camine un poco, chimuelo quería conocer la zona, fuimos a una colina y al parecer hay alguien allí ¿Qué hará por aquí? Me escondo y me acerco aún más y me doy cuenta de que es una chica rubia y esta ¿llorando? ¿Quién será? ¿Por qué llora? Pues solo hay una manera de averiguarlo- hola…

 **¿reviews?**

 **11-02-2017**


	5. 4 Hasta que te conoci

POV Astrid:

Me fui a un lugar donde nadie va, un lugar desierto, y mi lugar preferido, es berk una roca mojada y abandonada que una vez fue mi hogar y lo seguiría siendo de no ser por los haddock, antes ese apellido me alegraba el día, ahora de solo escucharlo me hierve la sangre, no quiero pensar en él, lo quiero olvidar, quien sabe, quizá ni siquiera valla a la batalla, ¿pero que estoy diciendo? No voy a dejar de cumplir uno de mi sueños por ese idiota, ¡huy! es que si lo llego a ver le clavo el hacha en la cabeza, siento como una rabia mezclada con impotencia pero no puedo dejar de llorar, quisiera correr y correr he irme lejos donde nadie me conozca, donde todo sea normal, tener una vida normal, sería fantástico, y en este momento estoy en una colina con una hermosa vista en la que lo siempre vengo a pensar en él y sentirme mejor de las cosas, pero estoy llorando sin parar, que irónico jajá, pero de repente escucho un ¿hola? ¿Quién podrá venir por estos lados? –Hola- digo sin voltear ya que no me gusta que me vean llorar.

?: Porque lloras?

Astrid: eso no te importa, ahora déjame sola.

?: No lo hare, un caballero no sería capaz de dejar a una chica tan bella como usted aquí sola y mucho menos llorando my lady.

Astrid: ¿un caballero? –Dije dándome vuelta y limpiándome las lágrimas- creo que esa especie ya está extinta joven –cuando lo vi ¡POR THOR ES HERMOSO! Era de mi edad, era un poco más alto que yo, tenía el cabello negro ceniza, de tés semi-blanca, unas cuanta pecas y unos hermosos y profundos ojos verdes esmeralda, se parece mucho a él, bendita sea mi suerte (sarcasmo) quiero olvidarlo y ya ven a quien me encuentro.

POV Hipo: cuando la vi, me quede en chock, ¡ES BELLICIMA! Es de mi edad, Tiene el cabello rubio, tés blanca, y unos hermosos ojos azules, ¿acaso será ella? – y me dirás ¿cómo te llamas? ¿Porque lloras?

Astrid: me llamo Astrid hofferson y lloro por culpa de… (Suspiro) los haddock, estoy cansada de ellos, no quiero volver a ver uno, los odio. – bien hecho Astrid (sarcasmo) si es amigo de hipo haddock lo espantaste- y tu cómo te llamas y ¿qué haces por aquí? ¿De dónde eres?

Hipo: me llamo… Jacob cullen – ¿es enserio? ¿Jacob cullen? ¿No pudiste hacerlo mejor? – y pues… soy del… ¿mundo?

Astrid: ¿del mundo? A ver explícate.

Hipo (Jacob): me refiero a que no pertenezco a ningún lugar, no suelo estar en un sitio mucho tiempo.

Astrid: eso es genial, quisiera tener tu vida, aunque sin familia debes sentirte muy solo- aunque no lo crean, en el fondo quería que fuera hipo haddock.

Hipo (Jacob): no estoy solo, mi mejor amigo viaja conmigo.

Astrid: ¿mejor amigo? ¿Y quién es? ¿Dónde está?

Hipo (Jacob): pues… solo prométeme que no saldrás corriendo y que mantendrás la calma.

Astrid: ¿porque? ¿Quién es tu amigo? ¿No es nadie malo o peligroso cierto?

Hipo (Jacob): ha… más o menos pero no te haría daño, yo lo sé ¿confías en mí?

Astrid: amm… bueno…

Hipo (Jacob): ¿confías en mí?

Astrid: me perdí en sus ojos, sus hermosos y profundos ojos y solo brotaron mis palabras sin dejarme reflexionar aunque sea 2 segundos – sí, confió en ti – me dedico esa sonrisa y luego…

Hipo (Jacob): ¡CHIMUELO! YA PUEDES SALIR AMIGO – cuando chimuelo salió. Astrid de inmediato se empalideció, trato de tomar su hacha pero se la quite y la lance lejos, se coloca en posición de pelea pero por alguna razón de repente se calmó y ¿se acercó a chimuelo? Fue extraño, trato de tocarlo pero luego vi el terror en sus ojos, fui con ella y de sorpresa me abrazo, me sentí extraño, fue como una sensación de nervios con una extraña alegría que nunca había sentido, la mire directo a los ojos y luego junto con ella me acerque a chimuelo, tome su mano y la coloque en la cabeza del mi amigo dragón ella al principio se asustó pero luego prácticamente tomo confianza de inmediato casi y se ponen a ¿jugar? Esa chica sí que tiene trucos y es muy tenas jajá, justo como me la imagine.

POV Astrid: ¿chimuelo? Jajá ¿qué es eso? ¿Acaso será un anciano? Jajaja… de repente se mueve algo en los arbustos y es ¿¡UN DRAGON!? ¡NO PUEDE SER! Trato de tomar rápidamente mi hacha pero Jacob ágilmente me la arrebato y la lanzo lejos, además de lindo es todo un guerrero, ¡hay Astrid despierta! Me coloque rápidamente en posición de pelea pero luego veo los ojos del dragón y solo me muestran pureza e inocencia, no sé por qué pero sentí la necesidad de acercarme a él y cuando lo hago veo sus enormes dientes y me aterre, no sé porque se llama chimuelo si de eso no tiene nada, con el reflejo de mis ojos veo que Jacob se acerca a mí y lo abrace por el miedo y sentí ¿nervios? Qué raro, casi al instante siento que me toman de la mano, tuve un sentimiento extraño, más bien fueron muchos que nunca había sentido, solo pude entender 1, y es que me sentí segura, como nunca, sentí que a su lado nada malo me sucedería, luego puso mi mano en la cabeza del dragón, me dio un escalofrió enorme pero luego lo acaricie y a él le pareció gustarle… note que sus ojos se parecen mucho a los de Jacob, son tan lindos… :3 de la nada el dragón oculto los… ¿dientes?, estos dos sí que me sorprenden, ahora si entendí su nombre jajaja.

Hipo "Jacob": se ve que le caes bien.

Astrid: y el a mi… ¿Cómo es que te isiste amigo de un dragón?

H"J": LARGA HISTORIA…

Astrid: tengo tiempo- Jacob me miro con unos ojos de rendición y…

H"J": pues en mi aldea hasta hace no más de 5 meses era considerado "el peor vikingo de la historia" y pues entonces decidí que mataría a un dragón para demostrar que no era así, pero no cualquier dragón si no un…

Astrid: furia nocturna.

H "J": así es, entonces tome una catapulta automática que yo mismo diseñe y construí y me fui a la colina del bosque, hay espere hasta que…- la miro pícaramente y…- "UNA ENORME Y MACNIFICA VESTIA APARECIO" –como recreando la escena con chimuelo #dramáticamente# - ASI QUE ME PREPARE –apunto como asiendo un arma con sus manos a chimuelo – APUNTE Y BOOM, LE DISPARE – chimuelo se hace caer y finge estar muerto - CALLO ENTRE UNOS ARBOLES Y AL LLEGAR LO VI – como ocultándose entre los arbustos y Astrid solo reía al ver esta escena de teatro – UN ENORME DRAGON NEGRO DE UNOS 2000 KL ATADO Y TIRADO EN EL SUELO, ME ACERQUE PENSANDO QUE ESTARIA INCONSIENTE PERO NO! SEGUIA CON VIDA! –poniendo cara de espanto y malicia de asesino.

Astrid: jajaja eres un payaso Jacob jajaja!

H "J": jajaja…-se pone serio - entonces el me miro con unos ojos que me reflejaban completamente y al verlo a él, me vi a mi mismo, no quise matarlo, lo desate y el solo me miro y huyo, y aunque no lo quería aceptar, en el fondo sabía que nunca sería como los demás vikingos… si ni siquiera pude matar un dragón –pone cara triste pero… - pero que importa! Ahora tengo el mejor amigo que cualquiera podría querer, obtuve el mejor regalo de la vida y el mejor que los dioses me hubieran otorgado, no es así chimuelo – chimuelo solo lo mira con unos ojos de perrito triste y conmovido y le empieza a lamer toda la cara – ¡HA! ¡CHIMUELO! SABES QUE ESO NO SE QUITA JAJAJA.

Astrid: hay que tiernos…:3

Hipo "J": tierno ¿yo? ¿Es enserio? – Orgulloso – pues yo me considero un temible y rudo vikingo – haciendo pose cm de conquistador.

Astrid: si aja, y yo también tengo un dragón, es más está aquí a la vuelta de la esquina.

H"J": ha… eso dolió, pero sabes tú también podrías tener un dragón.

A: ¡hay enserio!

H"J": si, mañana mismo –recordé que tendría que lidiar con mi padre, además, mañana seria la prueba final – no… espera, que tal en 3 días, te ayudare a obtener uno, ¿qué te parece a las 13 horas?

A: ¡SI, ES PERFECTO, GRACIAS! – lo abrace y sentí que alfin tenía a alguien, que no estaba sola, ni mis padres me han hecho sentir de ese modo en 15 años.

H"J": me abraso, sabía que no era como dicen, es pura e inocente, en una sola tarde lo averigüe, ahora nadie podrá hablar mal de ella y tengo para sostenerlo, además, ahora sé que también tengo para sostener que… la amo –pues bien, ya quedamos, ¿te llevo a tu casa?

A: ¿en dragón? ¡NO! Soy un poco acrofobica (miedo a las alturas), además traje mi bote y mi padre me llamara la atención si no llego con él, pero gracias por ofrecerte.

H"J": no hay problema, entonces… adiós.

A: adiós… - me fui me subí en mi bote y partí a hoffer, ya quiero que llegue el momento.

H"J": se despidió y solo vi cómo se alejaba, me sentir raro, no sé porque ella me hace sentir de este modo, y pues… me subí a chimuelo y partí a hadd, mañana será un día largo.

 **ooooOOOoooo**

 **Espero que les este gustando, disculpen los errores ortograficos, hago lo mejor que puedo, hasta el prox cap ;) ¿se merece comentarios?**

 **Fantasy Branca Snow: muchas gracias, y de nuevo disculpa los errores, y nunca he leido la obra de romeo y julieta, asi que no puedo decir si se parecen, y espero que este cap te alla gustado, y que sigas apoyando mi historia, es mi primera Hiccstrid, hasta el siguiente cap ;)**

 **27-2-2017**


	6. 5 La paz en Hadd

La paz en Hadd

POV Hipo: estaba sentado a la orilla del lago, en la cala con Chimuelo, estaba desesperado, mañana era el día en el cual tenía que asesinar a un… no tiene caso, jamás seré un vikingo, no soy y nunca seré capaz de dañar a un dragón, chimuelo es la prueba viviente de ello.

H: ¿crees que… si les muestro que todo lo que saben sobre ustedes está mal, ellos… cambiaran? –mire a mi amigo el cual solo me miro con tristeza, es una criatura muy inteligente, sabe todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza, yo no voy a continuar con esto, si no me dejan opción, tendré que irme para jamás volver, sería considerado un traidor, desterrado y como siempre, la vergüenza de Estoico El Vasto. – bueno, amigo, ¿qué tal si volamos un poco? Me ayudara a relajarme, además que quiero liberar tención – el solo se levantó esbozando una de sus singulares sonrisa, para dejar ser montado, sobrevolamos la zona este del bosque de Hadd, nadie viene por estos lados, no por miedo, solo que ya se ha explorado cada rincón y no hay nada de valor o interesante en él, planeamos entre las nubes con su típico color anaranjado al atardecer, sintiendo el aire frio en el rostro, ese sentimiento que ni siquiera te hace consiente de la temperatura, solo tienes ese calor en el pecho, que te hace saber que donde quiera estés, si es de estas a merced del viento, llevándote a donde nadie va, serás libre.

Llegamos a la cala, le quite su prótesis a chimuelo, y partí de nuevo a la aldea, fue extraña la conversación que tuve con mi padre, nunca lo había visto orgulloso, al menos no de mí, lástima que no podrá ser, mi mejor amigo me ha dado más alegrías en unas cuantas semanas, que el en 15 años, no matare a ningún dragón, si no logro convencerlos, me iré, cueste lo que cueste.

(…)

E: VALLA, ALFIN PUEDO MOSTRAR MI CARA EN PUBLICO JAJA, HABITANTES DE HADD, SI ALGUIEN ALGUNAS VEZ ME HUBIERA DICHO, QUE EN UNAS CUANTAS SEMANAS, HIPO PASARIA DE SER… AMM… ¡HIPO!, A SER EL MEJOR EN EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE DRAGONES, ¡LO HUBIERA ATADO A UN MASTIL Y LANZADO AL MAR, POR TEMOR A LA DEMENCIA! ¡Y LO SABEN!...PERO HOY, TODO FUE POCIBLE, HOY, MI HIJO se convierte en un vikingo, y nadie esta mas SORPRENDIDO, NI MAS ORGULLOSO, QUE YO.

POV H: esas palabras me hicieron sentir culpable, el me pidió que me esforzara en esto, he hice todo lo contrario, ridículamente siempre me las arreglo para llevarle la contraria a mi padre, estaba detrás de la puerta a la arena, solo faltaban unos minutos para que todo comenzara.

Xx: nunca pensé que lo lograrías – informo una voz a mis espaldas.

H: ¡PATAN! ¿Q-que haces aquí?

Pt: solo vine a verte fallar, que más –respondió con su sonrisa altanera.

H: wow, eso, eso es muy alentador primo.

Pt: pues…-suspiro- además, quería… quería desearte suerte.

H: buenos pues… espera ¿qué?

Pt: ¡no me hagas repetirlo! ¿Tan egoísta me crees?

H: de hecho…

Pt: no contestes a eso, –me miro autoritario- escúchame y responde con sinceridad, ¿enserio crees poder con ese dragón? –me miro a los ojos, se veía preocupado, ¿acaso ya pelee y me mato el dragón? Suspire.

H: no es ese dragón el que me preocupa.

Pt: ¿a qué te refieres? – no creo que deba decirle esto a alguien, pero no puedo llevármelo a la tumba, chimuelo no puede quedarse solo, no sobreviviría… debo estar loco.

H: patán… nunca antes pensé que te pediría algo como esto, pero no sé en quien más confiar, solo debes prometerme que lo cumplirás si algo sale mal, ¿está bien?

Pt: ok, ya estas asustándome.

H: ¿lo harás? – lo mire suplicante.

Pt: ¡ah! Está bien, pero conste que tú me lo pides y trate de evitar que pelearas.

H: como sea –rodé los ojos- en el bosque, oculta en la parte oeste, esta una cala, con un lago… allí encontraras a un dragón…

Pt: ¿un dragón? ¿Cómo que dragón?

H: escúchame, es inofensivo, no te hará daño si le dices que vas de mi parte, es una furia nocturna…

Pt: ¿¡UN FURIA NOCTURNA!? ¿Estás jugando no?

H: no, ahora cállate, se llama chimuelo –en eso estallo en carcajadas- ¡POR EL AMOR A THOR! ¿DE QUE TE RIES?

Pt: se llama chimuelo –contesto sin parar de reírse.

H: da igual, debes prometerme que lo cuidaras.

Pt: ¿¡tienes idea de lo que me pides!? ¡Eso es traición! ¡Dejar de ser vikingos!

H: sabes muy bien que yo nunca fui un vikingo –le encare- nunca me aceptaron, tú en especial, yo no voy a tratar de matar a un dragón, voy a tratar de hacer la paz, nunca te he pedido nada, somos familia, ¿podrías hacerlo?

Pt: no me comerá ¿cierto? –Negué con una enorme sonrisa-pues… entonces no le veo problema… te odio.

H: gracias, patán… nunca olvidare esto.

P: ¡HIPO! ¿Estás listo?

H: si patapez… y más tranquilo –mire a mi primo haciéndole a entender, el solo refunfuño.

Pt: me la debes, más vale que salgas con vida. – advirtió para irse.

P: ¿Qué le paso?

H: es patán, sabes cómo es – la puertas se abrieron detrás de mí, llego la hora.

P: suerte.

Fue lo que escuche antes de entrar, todos los vikingos estaban gritando desde afuera de la arena, no les preste atención en lo más mínimo a lo que decían, solo enfoque mi vista en mi padre, me miraba con detenimiento, prestando atención a todos mis movimientos, frunció un poco el ceño al tomar el escudo y el cuchillo, siendo él hubiera tomado un martillo, lo sé, en cuanto di la señal y las puerta comenzaron a abrirse, todo quedo en silencio, para luego ver a un furioso y asustado pesadilla monstruosa salir, correr y lanzar fuego por la arena, hasta que se posiciono enfrente de mí, me miro con recelo, en sus ojos pude notar que estaba aterrado, solté mis armas a lo cual el me miro curioso.

-tranquilo – le hable quitándome y lanzando el casco –no soy uno de ellos –se escuchó un grito ahogado de la multitud.

-paren la pelea –ordeno mi perplejo padre.

-No, necesito que vean esto –dije acercando mi mano a hocico del dragón – no son lo que pensábamos, no tenemos que matarlos.

-DIJE QUE…

-¡NO! POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA, ¡CALLATE Y ESCUCHA! – Hubo un silencio notorio, mi padre y bocón estaban en shock, hasta yo me sorprendí – ELLOS NO SON ASESINOS – acaricie al dragón, mostrándose una criatura dócil y cariñosa – ELLOS NO SAQUEAN PORQUE DEBEN HACERLO, SI NO LLEVAN SUFICIENTE COMIDA A SU NIDO, EL SE LOS COME A ELLOS, HAY ALGO PEOR EN SU ISLA, ALGO A LO QUE NO PODRAN GANARLE, PODEMOS HACER LA PAZ, SOLO… acéptenlos aquí en berk – los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, mi padre tenía la mirada perdida, patapez y los demás, casi se les cae la mandíbula al piso, patán… al parecer no me había creído del todo – papá… ¿Qué dices?

-no… no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero lograste crear un lazo con esas pestes, escogiste tu bando con ellos, no eres un vikingo… no eres mi hijo –otro grito ahogado de la multitud, me costó asimilar sus palabras, hasta bocón lo miro incrédulo – encierren al dragón, y a él, enciérrenlo en las mazmorras, es un traidor – antes de que pudiera reaccionar, varios vikingos amarraron al pesadilla monstruosa, tome una espada y me puse en guardia, dos de ellos se me acercaron, uno de ellos se me tiro enzima con una hacha, lo detuve, para patearlo en la ante pierna y hacerlo caer, el otro tenía una espada, en choque resonó en la arena, las enrede lanzando la de él lejos, con el mango de mi la mía le di un certero golpe en el cuello, noqueándolo por completo, al ver esto otro 5 me acorralaron, acabe con tres de ellos, pero uno me lanzo arena en los ojos cegándome por unos momentos, tiempo suficiente para desarmarme, sacarme todo en aire de un golpe en la boca del estómago, haciéndome caer de rodillas.

-¡BASTA! – entre abrí mis ojos con dificultad por el ardor, era mi padre – yo me encargo de el –me tomo por la camiseta para sacarme de allí, pero el sonido característico del furia nocturna se hizo presente.

XX: ¡FURIA NOCTURNA!

XX: ¡AL SUELO!

Se escuchó el disparo y todo se cubrió de humo, antes de darme cuenta ya estaba en el suelo, puesto que él estaba forcejeando con mi padre.

-no, no, no ¡chimuelo! – él se detuvo justo antes de disparar, me miro arrepentido, pero confundido, en eso lo golpearon y sometieron, antes de que yo interviniera Patán me sujeto con fuerza -¡por favor! No le hagan daño – suplique cuando el hacha fue entregada a mi padre para terminar con él, desistió de su cometido y pidió encerrarlo con los demás.

(…)

Fui lanzado con brusquedad de mi padre, estábamos en las mazmorras, me lanzo a una de las celdas.

-debí darme cuenta, debí ver las señales –lo escuche refunfuñar – todo tu entrenamiento con los dragones, todos los sucesos en el ruedo, ¡eran trucos! ¡Engaños!

-oh… esto está muy mal, debí decírtelo, lose, pero ¿Qué garantía me dabas de no matarlo? Vamos, enfádate conmigo, desquítate conmigo, pero a chimuelo no le hagas nada.

-¿¡AL DRAGON!? ¿No viste las personas que casi mata?

-él estaba protegiéndome, no es peligroso.

-¡Han matado a cientos de nosotros!

-¡y nosotros a miles de ellos! no son asesinos, solo se defienden, en su isla…

-¿isla? ¿La encontraste? ¿Cómo?

-¿Qué? ¿Solo eso te importa?

-¡RESPODEME!

\- yo no fui, fue chimuelo, solo un dragón puede hallar su isla –esos ojos, esa mirada, no me gusta esa mirada – no, no papá, te prometo que no puedes ganar esta, esa vestía es peor a todo a lo que conocemos, jamás saldrían con vida.

-somos vikingos, es un gaje del oficio, tu… no eres uno de nosotros, eres un traidor, volveré con la cabeza de esa criatura a la que tanto temes – sin más me encerró y se fue.

(...)

Pase varias horas encerrado, no sabía cómo no lo Había visto venir, debí haberme largado cuando tuve la oportunidad…

-sshh, hipo –me llamaron – ¡hipo!

-¿patán? ¿Patapez?

Pt - P: ¿y quienes más?

(…)

-creo que te sobre pasaste esta vez estoico - hablo el vikingo de manos intercambiable con cierta molestia.

-tonterías bocón, tome las decisiones correctas - respondio molesto Estoico.

-ese muchacho tenía razón, podemos tener paz en la aldea Hadd.

-solo son trucos, estas vestías solo nos traicionarían –dijo apuntándole a chimuelo.

-yo creo en él, tu, como su padre, también deberías hacerlo.

-el ya no es mi hijo.

-si por ti fuera, nunca lo hubiera sido, solo te digo, que has tenido un diamante en bruto todos estos años, y no te has dado cuenta – sin más el rubio su fue inspeccionar los demás barcos.

-solo llévanos al nido… demonio – ordeno al amarrado y encadenado dragón para zarpar.

(…)

-si quieres que te maten, definitivamente usa al groncols.

Informo el pelinegro mientras hipo habría las jaulas de los dragones.

-¡ambos! Suelten sus armas –estos acudieron la orden del oji verde.

Con cuidado se acercó en la pesadilla monstruosa, tomo la mano del aterrado patán y la puso sobre su hocico.

-tranquilo… no hace nada –calmo el castaño mientras su primo se maravillaba con la gentileza del dragón.

Pt: oye… ¿A dónde vas? - llamo volviendo a asustarse al ver que su pariente se alejaba.

H: necesitaran algo para sostenerse –respondió tomando varias cuerdas y apuntando a los demás dragones.

(…)

-las catapultas se posicionaran desde todos los ángulos, quiero a los más fuerte en las formaciones de ataque directo, los de más a distancia –ordeno e informo el jefe mientras dibujaba en la arena, señalando el plan de ataque.

-entendido –le respondieron, se acerco al pie de la montaña, realizo una señal para dispar las catapultas y abrir una entrada, rápidamente esta ce creo con un enorme agujero, lanzaron una bola de fuego, dando oportunidad de ver a cientos de dragones dentro del volcán inactivo, se escuchó un grito de guerra y comenzó el ataque, pero termino tan rápido como empezó, todos los dragones volaron lejos y ningún vikingo logro dañar alguno de ellos.

-¿es todo? –pregunto para encogerse de hombros satisfechos el regordete de extremidades faltantes.

-¡GANAMOS!- grito otro vikingo y comenzó la celebración de los guerreros, pero el jefe noto que el furia nocturna trataba de liberarse para huir aterrado pero… ¿de qué?

-¡ESTO AUN NO TERMINA! ¡FORMACIONES! ¡LADO A LADO!

Un rugido, poderoso y ensordecedor se escuchó y sin la mínima dificulta, un dragón colosal, jamás visto antes por los guerreros, salió de la montaña haciendo añicos el pequeño agujero realizado por la catapulta.

-¡RETROCEDAN! - ordeno el jefe, la multitud se alejó de la vestía que los acechaba.

Xxx: ¡A LAS NAVES!

E: ¡NO! ¡ESPEREN! –el dragón incendio todos y cada uno de los barcos.

B: jeje, es muy listo.

E: fui un tonto, llevas a los demás al extremo de la isla –le ordeno a Spitelout, este la acato.

B: creo que me quedare, por si quieres hacer una locura.

E: les daré más tiempo si le doy a esa cosa algo que cazar - apunto despecticamente al enorme dragon.

B: te ayudare a duplicar ese tiempo –dijo apretando su mano en forma de apoyo, este sonrió satisfecho y agradeció.

E: ¡TU! ¡VESTIA ASQUEROSA! ¡AQUÍ! –corriendo hacia el dragón.

B: ¡NO! ¡AQUÍ!

(…)

P: esto es peligroso –sosteniendo fuerte de la groncols.

Pt: ¡esto es genial! – levantado los brazo con emoción, pues su primo iba conduciendo.

P: ¿enserio no estas exagerando?

H: ¡claro que no! Esa vestía es 100 veces más grande que chimuelo, el mismo le teme, ¡es un furia nocturna! ¿Crees que exagero? –el regordete trago saliva temeroso sin contestar.

Pt: solo se, que no podrá con todo ¡esto! –Besando sus músculos – acabare con él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… ¿¡QUE ES ESO!? –dijo apuntado a un a una manada de dragones en estampida, ágilmente las esquivaron, se vio una isla con un volcán, después a una multitud de vikingos huyendo de un dragón colosal.

P: ¡NO PUEDER SER! –Con voz chillona emocionada - ¡hipo! ¡Es una muerte roja! No se veía uno hace 100 años.

H: que suerte la nuestra ¿no? – Con voz sarcástica – lo siento patapez, tenemos que matarlo.

Pt: ¡esa lagartija latosa caerá!, hipo, ¿esos no son estoico y bocón? ¡Los va a matar! - se escandalizo al ver la situacion de los dos hombres.

H: claro que no, prepárense… ¡ahora! –cayeron empicada para dar un disparo certero.

(…)

B: ¡estoico! ¡Cuidado! – el jefe seria comido por la muerte roja cuando una explosión los detiene, resultando ser el disparo de otro dragón.

H: ¡den vuelta! ¡Así patapez!

E: pero que de… -viendo a los jóvenes en…

Pt: ¡miren! ¡Vengo en un dragón! ¡Todos venimos en dragones! - presumio levantando los brazos para ser notado.

B: ese chico es terco y necio como un jabalí, igual que tú –dirigiéndose al jefe y este asintió puesto que sabia a quien se referia.

H: ¡patapez! ¡Haz lo tuyo!

P: hocico y cola acorazados hechos para destruir y aplastar, aléjense de ambos, ojos pequeños y nariz grande, depende del oído y del olfato.

H: bien hecho.

Pt: hipo, ¿ese no es tu dragón? –este de inmediato se dirigió a donde apuntaba su primo, en los barcos incendiados.

H: vallan ustedes-aterrizando en el barco con chimuelo –patán, distráelo, patapez, averigua si tiene un límite de tiros, enfurécelo, en unos minutos los alcanzamos.

P: entendido –sin más partieron.

H: vamos amigo, ayúdame –pidió al furia nocturna mientras le quitaba el bozal y trataba de soltar las cadenas.

(…)

P: ¡Esto no tiene un punto ciego!... oh, oh, mi groncols se quedó sin gasolina, ¡patán! ¡Has algo! – Le lanzo un martillo al vikingo azabache, este lo atrapo mientras su amigo regordete caía - ¡estoy bien! –la groncols cayó sobre el - ¡no tan bien!

Patán comenzó a golpear su escudo con el martillo pero este sonido no solo comenzó a alterar la muerte roja, sino también a la pesadilla monstruosa, haciéndolo caer sobre el lomo del enemigo, perdió el escudo pero rescato el martillo y comenzó a golpearlo como pudo picándole los ojos a la vestía.

-¡no puedo fallar! ¿¡Qué te pasa!? ¿¡Se te metió algo al ojo!? – un feroz rugido se escuchó del gigantesco dragón, este se empezó a deshabilitar, tratando de quitarse al Chico de encima, cesando por un momento de sus ataques a la tribu.

Spitelout: ¡ese es mi hijo! –lamentablemente, por una pequeña distracción ceso sus golpes por un par de segundos, y con un ligero movimiento del muerte roja, este casi cae, perdiendo la única arma que tenía – ¡sujétate fuerte Snotlout! –pero sin más, cayo.

(…)

En su inútiles por tratar de liberar el Furia Nocturna de las cadenas, el dragón colosal al que se enfrentarían lanzo otra llamara de fuego a los barcos destruyendo el soporte en donde se encontraban, haciéndolos caer al agua, chimuelo se hundía he hipo se sumergió aún más para salvar a su mejor amigo pero quedo semi-inconsciente por falta de oxígeno, en ese preciso momento alguien saco al chico del agua dejándolo en la orilla de la playa.

-pero… ¿Cómo?... ¿papa? –tosiendo el agua tragada y reconociendo a su salvador para verlo sumergirse de nuevo en el agua.

Estoico llego hasta donde su ubicaba el dragón Negro que lo miro esperanzado sabiendo que lo ayudaría a salir de allí, el robusto hombre sin mucho esfuerzo libero al dragón de las cadenas, este al verse libre tomo impulso y salió del agua junto con el jefe de la aldea. Ya en la superficie, chimuelo le hizo una rápida pero entendible seña a su jinete para acabar de una vez por todas a ese asesino paracitoso.

-claro que si amigo –rápidamente se subió a su lomo y ajusto el arnés a su pechera.

-hipo espera –tomándolo del brazo- per/perdóname, po/por todo.

-no hay nada que perdonar –respondió un poco frio para tratar de irse de nuevo.

-no tienes que hacer esto –trato de detenerlo.

-somos vikingos papá, es un gaje del oficio.

-es un orgullo, que seas mi hijo –esto hizo que el tono un tanto resentido y frio del joven jinete se quebrara por completo, había esperado oír esas palabras desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-gracias papá –si más, alzo vuelo, para deshacerse de ese paracito ala toso de una vez por todas.

(…)

Patán caía a una muerte segura desde el enorme dragón, Spitelout estaba a solo unos segundo de ver como su único hijo perdía la vida, sintiéndose impotente por no poder hacer nada a tiempo, hasta que vio claramente como su sobrino y el dragón que hace unas horas repudio, lo salvaban de una muerte segura.

Pt: gracias hipo – agradeció este agitado al verse sobre el lomo del furia nocturna.

H: no hay de que –respondió poniéndolo a salvo en tierra firme.

Pt: acabalo –susurro mientras lo veía partir de regreso a donde se encontraba el Muerte Roja.

(…)

-muy amigo, esa cosa tiene alas, ¡veamos si las usa! – aviso para dirigir su curso hasta el muerte roja y dar un disparo certero en el costado izquierdo del gigantesco dragón -¿con eso habrá bastado? – no tuvo que obtener respuesta pues la vestía extendió sus largas alas para comenzar a perseguirlos – pues si vuela.

Chimuelo solo rodo los ojos y aumento la velocidad, decidieron pasar por entre las rocas para crear una desventaja anta la muerte roja, pasando a gran velocidad y siendo ovacionado por los guerreros de la aldea, los cuales callaron al ver como la vestía pasaba sin inmutarse, destruyendo las piedras salientes, el furia nocturna y su jinete se percataron de ello, hipo analizo rápido la situación percatándose de las nubes oscuras en el cielo.

-muy bien chimuelo, hay que desaparecer – acciono el pedal para comenzar a elevarse y perderse entre las nubes seguido por el colosal dragón, el enemigo paro en seco en la inmensidad del cielo al no poder localizar a su objetivo, miro en todos los Angulo sin tener mucho éxito, para luego un disparo de plasma lo tomara desprevenido, siendo seguido de muchos otros, este espectáculo era observado por los vikingos desde la tierra de la isla, sorprendiéndose por la luces purpuras y la potencias ocasionada por los disparos del dragón negro.

La muerte roja arto del pensado plan de la furia nocturna y su jinete y por no poder localizarlos, lanzó una llamarada de fuego en todas direcciones, logrando darle a la cola arterial de chimuelo, siendo rápidamente notado por hipo.

-se acabó el tiempo, solo tenemos una oportunidad –hablo el joven para ordenar dar un último disparo con el afán de que los siguiera y tomar rumbo a descender –no te canses amigo, solo un poco más – pidió este al ver que la cola artificial del pequeño dragón negro había cedido, espero paciente a la señal que esperaba, cuando el muerte roja estuvo a punto de disparar… -¡AHORA! – dando un rápido giro, dio un certero disparo al hocico del enemigo, este se incendió, rápidamente trato de frenar con sus gigantescas alas pero por el peso y la velocidad se rasgaron dejando que se estrellara haciendo una explosión en los barcos con los que el ejército vikingo se había traslado a esa isla.

Hipo y chimuelo rápidamente trataron se abrirse paso para no quedar en la explosión junto con la muerte roja, pero lamentablemente chocaron con la cola de este, tirando a hipo de su silla de montar.

-¡chimuelo! - llamo a su compañero de vuelo el cual rápidamente fue en su auxilio desapareciendo en las llamas junto con la muerte roja.

(…)

-¡HIPO!... ¡HIPO! –Estoico buscaba desesperadamente a su hijo entre las cenizas y los retos de los barcos tras la explosión, hasta que pudo localizar a lo lejos al furia nocturna, rápidamente corrió hasta el con la esperanza de encontrar a su descendiente, pero no lo encontró, observo al cansado y herido dragón y su prótesis destruida, este levanto una mirada cansada y lo vio fijamente, el jefe de la aldea cayo de rodillas dolido, creyendo lo peor.

-hay mi hijo, esto es mi culpa…- se lamentó recordando la advertencias claras de su unido hijo.

 _-no, no papá, te prometo que no puedes ganar esta, esa vestía es peor a todo a lo que conocemos, jamás saldrían con vida._

Y ahora por su ignorancia, terquedad u orgullo, el tuvo que pagar las consecuencias.

-hay hijo, perdóname… -pidió al viento con la esperanza de que lo escuchara, chimuelo reacciono ante eso, hizo un gruñido casi inaudible pero que llamo la atención del dolido padre, este abrió sus alas mostrando a un escuálido vikingo inconsciente. Estoico prácticamente se lanzó hacia él, lo tomo en brazo con delicadeza, con miedo a que fuera un sueño o los dioses le estuviera jugando una broma, apoyo su cabeza en su pecho y efectivamente, estaba vivo.

-está vivo, ¡LO TRAJISTE CON VIDA! – Los gritos de alegría del pueblo no se hicieron esperar, el heredero y héroe de Hadd estaba para contar otro día – gracias, por salvar a mi hijo – agradeció al dragón acariciando su cabeza.

-bueno, la mayor parte – interrumpió bocón ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria del jefe de berk.

-hay que llevarlo con gothi – hablo el jefe.

-¿Cómo? Todos los barcos están destruidos – esta vez fue Spitelout el que intervino.

-creo… que yo podría solucionar eso – interrumpió Patán sobre el pesadilla monstruosa.

(…)

Después e unos días, un joven jinete despertaba después de haber vencido en una difícil batalla, al ser movido por el hocico de su mejor amigo.

-hola chimuelo –hablo este confundido – ¿pero qué…? ¿Estás en mi casa? ¡Oh, estas en mi casa! – Detecto sorprendido, para que su dragón comenzara a saltar por toda la habitación - ¿mi padre sabe que estas aquí? – Pregunto un poco preocupado, pero el Furia nocturna ni se inmuto y continuo con sus jugueteos – no, no chimuelo ¡espera! Hay, por el amor de… -suspiro cansado para levantar las cobijar e intentar detenerlo pero se percató de, que le hacía faltaba parte de su pierna izquierda, miro en un corto estado de shock a su amigo, el cual paro en sus jugueteos y lo miro con tristeza mientras se le acercaba, hipo se sentó en la cama mientras analizaba y aceptaba la situación, se levantó con un poco de dificultad, intento dar el primer paso, pero fallo y hubiera caído de no ser por chimuelo.

-gracias amigo – comenzó a acercarse a la salida con su ayuda, pero al abrir la puerta ve a un pesadilla monstruosa en volando frente a su casa y la cierra rápidamente –chimuelo, quédate aquí –ordeno para salir de la casa, pero grande fue su sorpresa, al ver el pueblo lleno de dragones, pero sin peleas, incendios, gritos de batalla, alfin el pueblo de Hadd en paz.

-lo sabía, estoy muerto – confirmo al ver lo que pensaba imposible.

-no, pero casi lo logras – escucho con una risa a sus espaldas -¿Y? ¿Qué te parece? –sintió un peso en su hombro tras escuchar esa conocida voz, su padre.

-no sé qué decir.

-yo solo sé que nada de esto hubiera sido posible de no ser por… esto –lo señalo entero.

-¿acabas de señalarme completo? – pregunto sorprendido a lo cual este asintió con una sonrisa.

-bueno casi todo – interrumpió bocón- eso –señalo la prótesis de su pierna – es algo de mi mano de obra, con un poco de sabor de hipo, ¿crees que te servirá?

-Ah, le puedo hacer unos ajustes – bromeo causando la risa de los presente.

-esto, es gracias a ti hijo, ¡alfin ha llegado la paz con los dragones a la aldea Hadd! Y con su ayuda, ganaremos la guerra contra la ¡ALDEA HOFFER! – esto dio paso a gritos de alegría, guerra y victoria, pero solo ocasiono que el joven vikingo, viera a sus amigos con preocupación, los cuales pensaron exactamente lo mismo que él, para pasar su vista a los dragones, no dejaría que ellos, formaran parte de esto.

 **"#"#"#"#"#"#**

 **hola :3 aqui otro cap, espero que les este gustando la historia, perdonen los errores ortograficos, tratare de actualizar todos los lunes a partir de ahora, ¿merece comentarios? ¡hasta la proxima!**

 **Fantasy Braca Snow: gracias me alegra que te gusten. lamento tardar en actualizar, cierta parte de la historia ya esta escrita, solo que no me da el tiempo. tranquila no dejare de actualizar hasta terminarla asi que por eso no te preocupes. jajajaja si de los errores se aprende, señalamelos y de ahi me voy guiando, si quieres claro. creeme, no se veran en ninguna de las dos, quizas te sorprendas. espero que te guste y tu comentario. By :)**

 **06-03-2017**


	7. CAP 6 problemas familiares

POV Astrid: me subí al bote y comencé a remar a casa, mientras lo hacía no podía dejar de pensar en ese chico Jacob, nunca me había sentido de esa manera, con ninguna otra persona, es extrañamente inexplicable, pero ahora tengo que tener una buena excusa para mi padre, ¡me va a matar! No sé lo que voy a hacer pero algo se me va a ocurrir. Al llegar a hoffer ya estaba anocheciendo, camino a mí a casa, todos me miraban con una mezclas de decepción y lastima, pero otros con orgullo y como si tuvieran miedo de que algo me fuera a pasar, la decepción u orgullo los entiendo, seguro se corrió la voz de que enfrente a mi padre pero el miedo y la lastima, ¿a qué se deben? Vi a mis amigos, pude observar de que hether movía sus labios y entre susurrando una palabra, no la escuche pero claramente se entendía que decía, "suerte" esto ya es demasiado, me están asustando, cuando llegue, me detuve en la puerta, no sabía si tomar o no la perilla, ¿estoy sudando? ¡O Thor! Me tiembla la mano, ni siquiera puedo tomar la perilla de la puerta. Bueno Astrid, respira –inhala y exhala hondo – no pasa nada, que es lo más que puede hacer, ¿encerrarte? Pufs, eso no es nada ¡encerrarme! ¡No! No puedo faltar con Jacob mañana, va a pensar que no me interesa, bueno no es que me interese, solo somos amigos ¿no?, ¡hay ya! Astrid, se supone que eres la chica más ruda de hoffer, no hay nada que temer, tome fuerzas y… abrí la puerta, al entrar, lo primero que vi fue a mi padre y antes de darme cuenta estoy tirada en el suelo, y siento como mi mejilla izquierda arde con intensidad, al levantar mi vista lo veo aun con la mano arriba por el golpe, y mi madre sorprendida y asustada al mismo tiempo.

POV Autora:

Sirúscan: ERES UNA MALDITA PERRA, QUE LE HA DADO LA ESPALDA A SU ALDEA POR UN NOVIO. Y ME PUSO EN RIDICULO FRENTE A TODOS

Astrid: eso no es cierto –dijo colocándose de pie con la cabeza en alta y semblante orgulloso y serio.

Sirúscan: ¿A NO?, ENTONCES ¿POQUE DEFENDISTE AL HIJO DE LOS HADDOCK?

Astrid: porque no me pareció justo como hablaban de alguien al que nunca han conocido, si apenas visto en sus vidas – respondió ella con el mismo semblante.

Sirúscan: ¿ASI? ¿SOLO POR ESO? Pues no te creo – mencionando lo último mientras se colocaba a la altura de la niña.

Astrid: cree lo que quieras, eso a mí me importa poco – dijo desafiante.

Sirúscan: jun. jun. jun. –rio por lo bajo y con un semblante molesto – conque ahora, me desafías y me enfrentas, dime mi niña, ¿A dónde fue mi hija ejemplar?

Astrid: no lo sé, tu dímelo – respondió con el mismo tono y con una ligera sonrisa.

(…)

Astrid fue lanzada a su cuarto con brutalidad y desprecio por su padre.

Sirúscan: TE QUEDARAS AQUÍ HASTA QUE YO DECIDA POR TU INSOLENCIA.

Astrid: PUES FIJATE QUE NO, ES OBVIO QUE ME LLEVARAS A LA BATALLA CONTRA LOS HADDOCK, ERES DEMASIANDO ORGULLOSO COMO PARA PERMITIR QUE EL HIJO DE ESTOYCO REALICE SU PRIMERA BATALLA ANTES QUE YO. – el solo levanto el rostro manteniendo su orgullo sin decir nada, confirmando las palabras dichas por la rubia.

Sirúscan: te quedaras a pan y agua por tres días, a ver si sigues manteniendo esa actitud para entonces. – en eso salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con un portazo y cerrándola con llave.

 **(…)**

Astrid se había quedado sin cenar, además no había almorzado bien, en realidad si tenía mucha hambre, no era la primera vez que esto le pasaba por eso ya había tomado precauciones, en su habitación había cuatro ventanas, solo cabía por una de ellas, y su padre la había sellado desde afuera, las demás eran no más que rejillas, por el cual apenas cabían sus brazos, aunque para ella era más que suficiente, en su habitación había innumerables escudos colgados, eran pinturas familiares, se dirigió a uno de ellos en particular y detrás de él había una pequeña puerta, con una inusual e inesperada llave que siempre llevaba consigo la abrió, hay saco un cofre, tenía distintos objetos, piedras para afilar las armas, algunas navajas, sus ahorros de emergencia, y sus pertenencias más preciadas, como prendas heredadas por sus ante pasados, pulseras, sarcillos, collares, anillos todo de plata y oro, también una cajita musical de plata muy hermosa, pero una de esas prendas la llevaba siempre consigo, un hermoso collar de oro con una hacha de plata en el centro muy hermosa, se la regaló su bisabuela antes de morir y le prometió que jamás se la quitaría, cualquiera que la conociera sabía que nunca se separaba de ese collar, pero había algo más en ese cofre, muchas pequeñas piedras, tomo cuatro de ellas y saco un brazo por una de las rejillas y comenzó a lanzarlas, al terminar busco la última cosa del cofre, una llave, la tomo, guardo el cofre, se aseguró de que la pequeña puerta estuviera bien cerrada, colgó de nuevo el escudo y se sentó en su cama a esperar, de repente se escucharon cuatro ligeros toques en la habitación, en los labios de Astrid se formó una sonrisa de alivio y felicidad, camino al centro de la recamara y levanto la alfombra, allí se vio una puerta oculta y con la llave fue abierta la cerradura, al levantar la puerta se pudo visualizar una persona a la cual ella recibió con un enorme abrazo, al separarse…

A: ¡hether! ¡Por fin llegas! Gracias por venir, creo que estoy muriendo de hambre. –dijo susurrando para que solo ella la escuchara.

H: si eres exagerada, aquí tiene – le entrego una sesta de comida – tu padre es un monstruo, mira nada más como tienes la cara –dijo tocándome la mejilla y colocándome hielo en el golpe.

A: no es para tanto, amiga, necesito que me reemplaces mañana.

H: ¿qué harás?

A: un amigo me espera.

 **(…)**

A: muy bien hether recuerda, te traerán "comida" a las 8, a las 12, y a las 20 horas, tienes que meterte en la cama y si te preguntan algo solo asiente o niega con la cabeza.

H: está bien, ¿pero no tienes que estar con él a las 13 horas? ¿Porque cambiamos tan temprano?

A: tengo que salir del puerto a las 9h para llegar a tiempo y me costara conseguir un bote, además, tengo que ir con brutilda para que ella se encargue de matarte el hambre.

H: me rindo, total, ya estoy metida hasta el cuello en esto, si tu padre nos descubre nos mata… solo te diré algo… suerte amiga.

A: gracias hether. – se abrazan y ella salta por el agujero en la habitación sin mirar atrás.

P.D.V Astrid: te dedo una hether, tengo que ir con brutilda, conseguir un bote sin que nadie me descubra, es más complicado de lo que parece, además el cuarto de hora explicándole el plan a brutilda y el siguiente repitiéndolo para que comprendiera, voy a tener un largo día pero sea como sea, voy a llegar.

 **"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#"#**

 **¡SIGO VIVA...! jajaja. de verdad lamento la tardanza, ¡tres semanas sin internet! que castigo, lamento los errores ortograficos y gracias a los lectores que se establesen prensentes y a los anonimos, ;)**

 **Fantasy Branca Snow: me alegra que te alla gustado y gracias, en verdad le he puesto empeño, talves este no salio como el anterior en algunos puntos y es mas corto pero hare lo pocible para mejorar, creeme, espero que continues siguiendo mi historia, y que este cap tambien alla sido de tu agrado ! nos leemos pronto!**


	8. Cap 7 nuestro siguiente encuentro

Llegue al puerto, estaba amaneciendo así que no había mucha actividad, tome uno de los botes individuales, lo arrastre a una parte solitaria del muelle y lo cubrí con unos perchero que había cerca, cuando estuve segura de que nadie lo encontraría me fui a casa de brutilda, subí hasta el segundo piso, ella compartía su habitación con su hermano, no sé como pero lo hace, pero no es la primera vez que tenemos este tipo de situaciones, así que duerme justo al lado de la ventana.

A: shsss brutilda – grite en un susurro tocado ligeramente la ventana pero no me escucho – shsss ¡brutilda!

B: ahí 5 minutos más mamá – me contesto envolviéndose más en sus mantas, esto no es posible, voy a enseñarle a levantarse temprano después de esto.

A: ¡brutilda thorson levántate ahora! – lo dije un poco más fuerte y esta vez si la desperté.

B: si, lo que diga señor, señora –se levantó de un salto pero cayó al suelo ya que seguía adormilada, tengo que admitir que no pude contener reírme en ese momento.

A: shsss has silencio, despertaras a tu hermano.

B: si, si, ya voy, ¿qué quieres ahora Astrid?

A: que le lleves comida a hether, ella me está reemplazando en mi habitación.

B: si, no hay problema, wow ¿qué te paso en la cara?

A: mi papá, ya sabes como es.

B: un día le voy a clavar mi puño en su horrible cara sin piedad – esa es brutilda, siempre a odiado que mi padre me golpee, obviamente no he dejado que le haga algo, porque si, si ha tratado de "vengarme" por suerte la he detenido a tiempo, pero no puedo evitar sentirme mejor al saber que tengo la suerte de tenerla como amiga.

A: ok, tienes que llevarle de comer a las 8:30, a las 12:30 y a las 7:00 horas ¿entiendes?

B: si, anotado, pero, que harás ahora, porque te estas escapando esta vez.

A: pues… - le conté todo, desde haber defendido al hijo de estoico hasta la discusión con mi padre, creo que los ojos se le saldrán de las cuencas.

B: ¿¡QUE!? ¿COMO ES QU TIENE UN DRAGON? ¿COMO ES QUE QUIERES TENER UNO? Y lo más importante ¿POR QUE DEFENDISTE AL HIJO DE EL JEFE DE BERK CON TU PADRE? –grito ella entre susurros

A: tranquila, tranquila, despertaras a brutacio, respondiéndote, 1): larga historia, 2): me llaman la atención, y 3): no lo sé, solo lo hice – ella empezó a contar con sus dedos, al parecer al responderle de ese modo la he confundido más – bueno ya olvídalo, se me hace tarde, llevo más de media hora aquí, recuerda lo de hether, nos veremos más tarde.

B: bien, cuídate.

A: no te preocupes por eso. – baje del techo de los thorson y me escabullí por la parte oeste de la isla, a estas horas es la más desolada y por suerte nadie me vio, al llegar al muelle lleve el bote al agua, y reme alejada del área de pesca hasta que ya era seguro navegar, es todo, no hay marcha atrás.

P.D.V Hipo: me desperté con el sol, o mejor dicho, chimuelo me levanto con el sol como todas las mañanas para su vuelo matutino, todos los demás dormían, es muy tranquilo, ni siquiera parece un pueblo de orgullos y ruidosos vikingo, partimos, se siente tan relajante, aquí arriba, con chimuelo, ni siquiera siento el frio es como ser… libre, es genial, pero solo pude pensar en Astrid, en serio me dio una sorpresa, la imaginaba más… no sé cómo describirlo, pues es una chica además de la hija de un jefe, pensé que sería pretenciosa y presumida, pero no, quien lo diría, estoy ansioso por verla. Luego de la patrullada pasamos a la fragua.

B: hola hipo –me saludo un robusto rubio de una y una pierna.

H: hola bocón, ¿Qué cuentas?

B: ¿Qué cuentas? –Me pregunto frunciendo el ceño – los chicos y sus frases modernas, ¡bah! Ya que, la vida; madrugaste, como siempre, creo que debiste haber encontrado mucho antes a ese furia nocturna, me va mucho mejor desde que llegas más temprano, si no fuera por tus escapadas, esta sería la fabricadora más eficiente de todo el archipiélago.

H: si, si, por cierto, tengo que irme a las 11 horas.

B: y… hay esta. –Dijo resignándose mientras se colocaba su casco para soldar – por cierto, esa máquina rara que isiste para perfeccionar los dientes de los dragones está fallando un poco.

H: en seguida – dije comenzando a revisarla.

E: hola hijo.

H: hola papá.

E: te necesitan en la casa de los Jhorgerson, al parecer colmillo decidió quemar los establos, de nuevo.

H: ah sí solo permíteme un… ¡Listo! –Dije reparando la máquina – para la próxima, bocón, trata de comer tus jaguis alegado de los aparatos.

B: huomo guidas hipo – me respondió con la boca llena de comida a lo cual yo solo negué con la cabeza y me subí a chimuelo.

H: voy con los Jhorgerson, vuelvo en seguida – partí a la casa de patán, y, como dijo mi padre, estaba en llamas.

Pt: ¡COLMILLO! ¡LAGARTIJA INUTIL!

H: andando amigo – le dije a mi dragón dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza, tomamos unas cubetas de agua para apagarlas desde el aire, al final, tardamos más de lo esperado, ya eran las 9h.

Pt: gracias hipo, ¿iras hoy a la academia?

H: no patán, voy a dar un paseo con chimuelo esta tarde.

Pt: ¿¡eso quiere decir que yo estoy a cargo!? – me pregunto ilusionado y con ojos soñadores, pero eso ni loco.

H: lo lamento patán pero patapez está a cargo –" TE LO DIJE PATAN!" Escuchamos a lo lejos - ¿ese era patapez?

Pt: si, esa rata de laboratorio y yo apostamos sobre a quién dejarías a cargo la próxima vez que te fueras "de exploración con tu dragón"–me respondió molesto por haber perdido.

H: como sea, vamos a comer algo, ¿vienen?

Pt: no, tengo que limpiar el desastre que hizo colmillo, además de enseñarle una ¡buena lección! Para que así la próxima vez, la prenda por completo – regaño refiriéndose a las casa a lo cual el dragón puso una cara de perro regañado.

H: bien, vamos chimuelo – chimuelo y yo partimos en dirección al gran salón para comer algo de y de paso empacamos un poco para comer después del entrenamiento con Astrid, termine mis tareas en la fragua, en la aldea, tenía que continuar siendo "Jacob Cullen" ahg, esto es un asco, sé que "hipo" no es lo que digamos, que bruto, que nombre, pero "Jacob Cullen" no es para mí, tuve que meter mi cabeza en oyin para el color de mi cabello y pues chimuelo se encargó del resto, al terminar partimos a Berk.

Cuando llegamos al claro no había nadie, me sorprendió que no hubiera llegado, pero bueno yo tengo un dragón y ella un bote, es entendible ¿no?

H: bien amigo, nos toca esperar…

A: no, claro que no.

 **ooooooooooooo**

 **hola :3 actualice antes, como compensacion por lo corto del cap anterior, como siempre, disculpen los errores ortograficos y espero que la historia sea de su agrado, ¿merece comentarios? L.K.M y hasta en prox cap.**

 **Fantasy Branca Snow: jajajaja tienes razon, su padre es un monstruo, y si, supongo que ella se ira en algun momento de ese horrible lugar, aunque podria hacerlo con, o sin hipo, ¿quien sabe? y tu resumen de la historia es monotono, carasarce, ser felices FIN, jajaja lo dices de una forma muy exigente, pero lamentablemente la cosas no se dan así, claro, no digo que ese no sea el final, tampoco digo que lo sera, pero ya veremos como resultaran las cosas. Espero que te alla agradado el cap y continues siguiendo mi historia ¿nos leemos luego? gracias por tu apoyo ¡GOOD BY!**


	9. Cap 8 Reencuentro

Cap: Reencuentro

H "J": que tal my lady.

A: hola Jacob, chimuelo, ¿todo bien? – nos preguntó acercándose ya que estaba un poco alejada de nosotros.

H "J": Ah, no me quejo, ¿tú que dices chimuelo? –pregunte a mi amigo dragón el cual solo encogió de hombros – supongo que te da igual, y tú, ¿Cómo…? –me detuve al ver a él moretón en el rostro de la rubia - ¿¡pero que te paso!?

A: ¿¡A mí!? Amm… yo… me… caí, sí, yo me caí.

H "J": ¿te… caíste? –dije alzando una ceja.

A: si, me caí, ¿algún problema? – se cruzó de brazos para fulminarme con la mirada.

H "J": Astrid, eso no te lo crees ni tú misma – mencione acercándome para quedar justo en frente de ella, al parecer era un golpe a mano abierta, aun se veía la marca de los dedos en su mejilla, Thor, ¿quién habrá sido tan animal y desgraciado como para hacerle tal barbarie? Ella solo suspiro para luego responderme.

A: bien, no me caí, yo… bueno mi… - agacho la mirada, eso me lo dijo todo, pero tenía que confirmarlo.

H "J": ¿tu…? – le incite para que continuara.

A: mi padre –soltó en un suspiro, aun mirando al suelo, solo pude mirarla, no comprendía que había hecho ella para que la dañaran de ese modo, acaricie delicadamente su mejilla, ella de inmediato levanto el rostro para mirarme directamente a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules como zafiros que resplandecen al igual que las estrellas pero solo podía preguntarme…

H "J": ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que isiste para que te hiciera eso?

P.D.V Astrid: me miro directo a los ojos, y… pude detallar ese bosque profundo, detalle cada factor, y me perdí en su mirada por unos minutos, todo pareció detenerse, me sentía en las nubes, me miraba de una manera distinta a la que ningún otro lo había hecho, solo pude pensar, "es un sueño y nada más" aunque me cueste decirlo, aun… Hipo Haddock debe devolverme mi corazón, después de pensarlo tanto, comprendí que él es solo una víctima más.

A: yo… le lleve la contraria en una charla que tuvo con el anciano de la aldea.

H "J": ¿porque lo isiste? Digo… si quieres contarme –solté un suspiro, supongo que no importa si le cuento… una parte… de cierta forma.

A: estaban hablando de la aldea hadd, ¿la conoces?

H "J": si, si la conozco, ¿Qué sucede con ella?

A: pues, están planeando emboscarlos en unos meses, después de los reabastecimientos de comida, y estaban diciendo cosas horribles, el… dijo que estoico el vasto le propuso casarme con su hijo –pareció sorprenderse más de lo que pensaba, y hasta podría jurar que había un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, se veía tan tierno.

H "J": con… ¿el heredero haddock?

A: si, el, ¿lo conoces?

H "J": solo de vista, cuando chimuelo y yo pasamos por allí, pero… eso no importa, continua.

A: confeso que… el… -trague pesado, me costaba recordar y saber que mi padre es un asesino tan frio como para tratar de matar a un niño inocente – trato de matarlo cuando aún era un bebé, disminuyendo la vigilancia a la casa de Estoico y dejando que los dragones se acercaran a la misma, como resultado, se llevaron a la madre del pobre… el perdió a su madre… solo por el maldito orgullo de mi padre – cuando voltee a ver a Jacob, él tenía una mirada diferente, era triste y melancólica pero al mismo tiempo llena de rencor y en busca de venganza, no lo culpo – pero… aun no puedo evitar sentirme culpable –el me miro confundido – si yo no hubiera nacido, el no… bueno… ya sabes.

H "J": en eso tu no tuviste culpa alguna, tu padre se dejó llevar por el orgullo y la ambición, tu eres totalmente inocente –me miro con una sonrisa tierna la cual claro que correspondí, luego continúe.

A: y al final, lo que más me enfureció, fue que ahora piensa casarme con un chico de la aldea, los más adinerados después de nosotros, además de ser formidable guerreros.

H "J": ¿entonces fue por eso?

A: ¿Qué quieres decir?

H "J": que fue por eso que le llevaste la contraria a tu padre, porque no querías casarte ¿no?

A: emm… ah… ¡sí! si, fue por eso –di un suspiro, al final, el me facilito más las cosas y no tuve que invertirme una historia complicada y dramática para tener una razón de enfrentar al jefe – no sabes lo que daría para ver a Hipo a los ojos y pedirle perdón por lo que le hizo mi padre –el me miro enternecido, repito, es tan lindo.

H "J": Astrid, eso, no… no es necesario porque yo… yo… estoy seguro que él sea como sea te entiende tanto como yo.

A: gracias Jacob – lo mire directo a los ojos, embobada por su mirada, además de hether y brutilda, nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mí.

H "J": ¿sabes? Creo que es hora de irnos, tenemos que buscar a tu dragón ¿recuerdas? – él se dirigió a chimuelo, subió a su lomo y me extendió la mano para ayudarme a hacer lo mismo ¿realmente espera que voy a ir en volando? Obvio se, que si quiero un dragón tengo que volar pero… sencillamente la acrofobia no me deja - ¿Qué sucede Astrid? ¿Acaso tienes miedo? – golpe bajo, ¿acaso dijo lo que creo que dijo?

A: perdóname, creo que no escuche bien lo que dijiste ¿me podrías repetir la pregunta?

H "J": ¿tienes miedo, Astrid Hofferson? – Fruncí el ceño notablemente, ni crea que le voy a dar el gusto de intimidarme, me subí junto con él al lomo de chimuelo sin decir nada, ese idiota debe tener una sonrisa triunfante, debo admitirlo, esa fue una buena jugada – sujétate fuerte – y sin más el dragón despego a una gran velocidad, no tuve más remedio que aferrarme fuertemente a su cintura, y un grito se escapó de mis labios, realizo algunas maniobras, luego comenzó reducir a velocidad – tranquila, no temas, abre los ojos, no te va a pasar nada – no me había percatado de que tenía los ojos serrados, lentamente los fui abriendo y sin poderlo evitar mire hacia abajo haciendo que por la altura diera otro grito, volviendo a la posición pero esta vez sujetándome con más fuerza de su cintura – Astrid, no hay nada que temer, ni chimuelo, ni yo dejaremos que algo te pase, lo prometo, confía en mi – suspire hondo, para volver a abrir mis ojos, era hermoso, la brisa fresca, las nubes con ese color crema inigualable, poco a poco afloje mi agarre para después estirar mis manos y tratar de tocarlas, eran ridículamente heladas, y se desvanecían con el contacto, esta sin duda ha sido una de mis mejores experiencias de la vida.

A: muy bien, lo admito, es increíble, él es increíble –alague palmeando ligeramente la cabeza de chimuelo.

H "J": muy bien My Lady, hemos llegado a nuestro destino, ante usted, la isla dragón – me quede sin palabras, había cientos y cientos de ellos, de todas formas y tamaños, gronkols, cremallerus, nadders, pesadillas monstruosas, metamórfalas (ala cambiantes), terrores terribles, corta lluvias, relámpagos, en fin, ya se imaginaran el resto, descendimos y aterrizamos en la orilla de la playa, es sencillamente genial – genial ¿no?

A: claro que sí, no puedo creerlo, tu que dices chimuelo – el gruño con una de sus sonrisas, ¡es tan tierno! – bien, ¿Qué hacemos primero?

H "J": bueno, lo primero es que selecciones a tu dragón, hay una gran variedad, demos una vuelta y así podrás decidirte.

A: me parece perfecto – paseamos por un rato, era divertido ver uno que otro terrible terror tratando de molestar a chimuelo, o a hipo siendo babeado una que otra vez, había muchos dragones, los gronkols, nop, después de un vuelo en chimuelo, creo que me agrada la velocidad, pesadilla monstruosa, no está mal pero… creo que me gustaría algo más, cremallerus, sería más complicado, relámpago, no, no quiero quedarme sorda, es muy complicado escoger de tanta variedad, pero en eso, vi un nadder azul cielo, estaba separado de su grupo, trate de acercarme, pero se puso a la defensiva, trate de buscar su punto ciego, pero en eso…

H "J": tranquila, yo lo hago – se acerco tirando las pocas armas que traía al suelo, luego se puso firme, extendió su mano al hocico de la criatura y desvió la mirada ¡ESTA LOCO! Antes de que tratara de que no le arranquen la mano, el dragón celeste se acercó lo suficiente para que isieran contacto, en eso el comenzó a acariciarlo, con su mano libre tomo la mía y me la coloco sobre el hocico del dragón, comencé a acariciarlo y de ser agresivo se transformó a dócil, ese chico es un conquistador de dragones – a ella se ve que le agradas.

A: ¿ella? Quién lo diría, serás mi nueva amiga nena.

H "J": bueno, el siguiente paso es que le pongas un nombre.

A: ¿el que yo quiera?

H "J": sí, claro, es tuya ¿no?

A: bueno, primero tengo que pensar en nombre que no debería ponerle a un dragón, como: bebito, chiquitín, chimuelo…

H "J": ¡hey! Chimuelo no está mal.

A: si para un furia nocturna.

H "J": ¡ah ok! Solo, ponle el nombre que mejor te parezca.

A: eso ya lo había pensado desde antes, tu nena, te llamaras tormenta – en cuanto lo dije la dragona dio un brinco de alegría y me comenzó a llenar de baba, ¿conque así es como se siente? – ya, ya, nena, ya entendí – se alejó un poco y trate en vano de quitarme la baba, pero me detuve al escuchar la risa sonora de Jacob.

H "J": bienvenida a mi mundo Astrid, bien, ahora deberás montarla para dar el primer vuelo y afianzar más el lazo.

A: ¡sí! – me acerque a tormenta, al parecer ella lo veía venir pues bajo su cabeza para que pudiera subirme a su lomo, después de hacerlo ella se colocó de pie y Jacob también se subió al lomo de chimuelo - ¿Y? ¿Ahora qué?

H "J": ordénale volar.

A: ¡tormenta, arriba! – en eso ella comenzó a elevarse, al igual que chimuelo, se siente extraño estar al mando del dragón, no es que me moleste claro. Le indique que voláramos alrededor de la isla, de ahí dimos unas cuantas vueltas para luego hacer una carrera por el bosque, y, como era de esperarse, Jacob y chimuelo, ganaron – mañana me darán la revancha.

H "J": como usted diga My Lady – contesto mientras aterrizábamos, bajamos de los dragones, estábamos de vuelta en berk, a la orilla de un pequeño lago, en una cala que encontramos – bueno, ¿Qué te pareció tu primer día como jinete de dragón?

A: me encanto, nunca pensé que las criatura a las que considerábamos nuestros enemigos, fueran así, con razón decidieron crear la paz en la aldea Hadd.

H "J": quizás… la aldea Hoffer pueda hacerlo también.

A: no, mi padre jamás lo permitiría – conteste bajando la mirada, en verdad que mi padre es mi peor pesadilla – gracias Jacob.

H "J": ¿por?

A: pues… por todo, gracias por ser mi amigo, gracias por enseñarme la gran injusticia que cometía hacia los dragones, por ayudarme con tormenta, y… por todo lo demás -me le acerque y… lo bese, ¡en la mejilla! Para aclarar ¿ok? ¡Oh Thor puedo sentir como la sangre me sube a las mejillas!, corrí ya que no quería que me viera sonrojarme, ya lo sé, algo estúpido pero muchas me darán la razón y no quiero que me vea como esas chicas blandas y tímidas con cualquier cosa y no lo soy pero él tiene algo que me hace sentir así y… no lo puedo explicar, me subí en tormenta – hasta mañana conquistador de dragones – en eso emprendí vuelo de vuelta a casa con una alegría que a nadie le cabria en el pecho.

H"J": -no puedo creer que me allá besado, bueno fue en la mejilla, pero Astrid Hofferson me beso – y/y tú que estas mirándome – le dije a chimuelo que me veía con una mirada picara, no quiero imaginar cómo tengo el rostro en este momento, me subí en él y llegamos a la cala, me lave el cabello quitándome el oyin, el rostro y me puse la muda de ropas que había dejado allí de ante mano, luego me di cuenta de la comida que había llevado seguía allí, que tonto, comimos y fuimos a casa.

 **oooooOOOooooo**

 **Holiss :3 aqui esta el cap, esta vez tienen suerte de que lo alla publicado con tiempo, espero que les alla gustado, como siempre disculpen los erroes ortograficos y mils gracias a los lectores anonimos, favoritos y presentes, ¿merece comentarios? ¡hasta la proxima!**

 **Fantasy Branca Snow: jajajaja, no soy cruel, solo tengo que asegurarme de tener lectores para el prox cap, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, sip, ese hombre es un verdadero monstruo, y con respecto a lo de brutilda jajajaja seria divertido, conociendo la particular personalidad de la gemela claro esta. y si, estoy contigo, una buena historia solo es aquella que tiene esos acontesimientos que te dejan sin aliento y no el simple cliche " se casan, son felices, FIN" pero tambien creo que Astrid y Hiccup (el amor de su vida) han sufrido mucho y siempre deben encontrar la felicidad. agradesco mucho tu lealtad y gracias por seguir la historia ademas de que me alegra que te alla gustado el cap, ¡nos leemos pronto! y si, son locos y exisgentes pero me motiban a continuar, CHAUSIS**

 **12.03.2017**


	10. Cap 9 Confesiones (1 de 2)

P.D.V. Astrid: felicidad, solo eso sentía, daba giros inexpertos con tormenta y piruetas ciertamente torpes, tengo que practicar, pero eso no me importaba, me sentía tan bien, y esta sensación de libertad es… ¡la amo!, pero tuve que volver a la realidad ya que llegamos a la isla hoffer, fuimos a un lugar apartado de la isla, le dije que aguardara y como pude me escabullí al gran salón y le lleve una sesta de pescado.

A: come nena, repone bien tus fuerzas, mañana en el entrenamiento, les ganaremos a ese par – ella asintió y comenzó a comer, cuando termino me asegure de que estuviera a salvo y me fui a caza, me escabullí debajo de la cabaña, me coloque debajo de la puerta secreta, cuando me asegure que era seguro toque tres veces, momentos después se abrió la puerta mostrando a una nerviosa hether tras ella.

H: ¡Astrid! –Susurrando- alfin llegas, me tenías preocupada, no sabes lo tuve que pasar y… ¿Astrid?

A: ah… hola hether ¿decías?

H: ¿pero qué te paso? –Dijo soltando una leve risa – pareces un tomate.

A: ¿¡que!? –grite en un susurro, me dirigí al espejo y en efecto, parecía un tomate.

H: creo que la pasaste mejor de lo que pensaba, Hofferson – dijo a lo cual yo la fulmine con la mirada - ¿Qué? No me puedes culpar, eso es lo que aparentas, ¿Qué paso allá?

A: bueno…

(…)

H: ¡que romántico…! –susurro enternecida.

A: no digas esas cosas, hether, solo somos amigos, oye, ¿brutilda podría traernos algo de comer? Porque en verdad tengo hambre.

H: no debe de tardar. –en eso se escuchan los típicos tres toques en la habitación.

A: al parecer la invocamos –dijo abriendo la puerta.

B: hola hether aquí te traigo… -se interrumpió así misma al ver a la hija de su jefe frente a ella - ¡AS…! – fue interrumpida al por Astrid tapándole la boca.

A: ¿¡acaso estás loca!? –Grito en un susurro - ¡nos pueden oír!

B: lo siento. Pero… ¿Cómo te fue con el galán? –pregunto en susurro arqueando las cejas de forma coqueta.

A: m-me fue muy bien, gracias – respondió sonrojada –pero ahora me estoy muriendo de hambre tilda, ¿que traes allí?

B: salmón asado, carne de yak y agua dulce de limón (limonada).

A: gracias –dije tomándolo –justo lo que necesitaba.

H: bueno, será mejor que me valla, buen provecho y que duermas bien Astrid.

A: ¿Qué no tienes hambre?

H: amiga, yo no tengo prohibida la cena, tu come tranquila, yo lo hare en casa.

A: muchas, pero muchas gracias hether, te debo una grande.

H: no te preocupes, para eso estoy yo aquí, como tu amiga, mañana a la misma hora ¿no?

A: no, con tormenta se me hace más fácil, tiene suficiente comida para hoy y el desayuno de mañana.

H: ok, entonces, mañana a las… ¿11hr?

A: es perfecto.

B: esperen, creo que ya me perdí, ¿Quién es tormenta?

H: vamos tilda, Astrid debe descansar, yo te lo cuento en el camino.

B: está bien, adiós Astrid.

A: adiós bru, que te valla bien y gracias por todo.

B: no hay problema, hasta mañana –y sin más se van, la chica cierra la puerta con llave, la guarda debajo de la almohada, cena la deliciosa comida que le trajo su amiga, apaga las vela y se recuesta en la cama, con la mano derecha toma el dije de su collar para observarlo, como cada noche, pensado en la palabras que la marcaron de por vida.

Flashback:

Xxx: eres una Hofferson, nadie te podrá a vencer, demuestra que te has ganado tu apellido y tu lugar entre los grandes guerreros del Valhala, en la mesa de los reyes.

A: lo hare, no te preocupes, pero… allí te volveré a ver ¿verdad?

Xxx: claro que sí.

A: entonces me esforzaré al máximo, daré todo de mí, vas a estar muy orgullosa de mi abuela.

Xxx: mi pequeña valquiria, hagas lo que hagas, siempre voy a estar orgullosa de ti, aquí tienes –dijo poniéndole un collar con un hacha de plata como dije – prométeme, que siempre lo traerás contigo.

A: te lo prometo abuela Astriud, te quiero mucho –dijo la pequeña niña comenzando a llorar – te voy a extrañar –la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

: también te quiero, y siempre voy a estar contigo… aquí –apuntando al corazón – siempre has, lo que creas correcto, te amo mi niña… mi pequeña Astrid – sin más, cerro sus ojos, para nunca despertar.

Fin del Flashback.

A: gracias por todo… mi abuela Astriud – dijo derramando una callada lágrima y quedando rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

POV Hipo: aterrizamos en los establos, de allí me dirigí caminando a casa, necesitaba pensar, al llegar, veo a mi padre sentado, afilando su hacha a unos metros de la puerta, esto es malo.

E: ¿a dónde fuiste?

H: hola, papá, ¿yo? Muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

E: déjate de tonterías, que era tan importante como para desaparecer y llegar tan tarde.

H: ah, tu sabes, explorando con chimuelo.

E: normalmente lo haces con patán y patapez, pero últimamente lo haces solo, ¿eso a que viene?

H: solo, necesito más tiempo a solas, más tiempo para mí – dije pero el frunció el ceño, clara señal que no me creía ni los rezos.

E: si es así, entonces… ¿porque no sales sin chimuelo?

H: disculpa, ¿Qué?

E: cuando yo quería un tiempo a solas, tomaba mi equipo de pesca y me largaba unos 3 días, ah… tiempo aquellos.

H: perdón papá, pero eso no pasara, chimuelo siempre estará conmigo.

E: me parece que tu lazo con ese dragón es más fuerte que el nuestro.

H: papá… siempre lo fue – cuando dije esa frase, la cara de mi padre cambio drásticamente, parece que en serio le dolió mi comentario, pero… aunque a mí también me duela, solo soy honesto – nosotros ya cenamos, buenas noches – sin esperar respuesta subimos a mi habitación, me recosté boca arriba en mi cama mientras chimuelo calentaba la suya y se recostaba mientras me miraba con tristeza – no pasa nada amigo, solo dije la verdad, tu eres mi mejor amigo, mi padre y yo nunca tuvimos una excelente relación, buenas noches, debes descansar, no dejaremos que Astrid y tormenta nos ganen mañana o ¿sí? – recibí un gruñido de aceptación y sin más, caímos rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo.

POV Astrid: me levante con grandes ánimos y con impaciencia por volver a ver a mis nuevos amigos, era mi segundo día de "encierro" así que mi "desayuno" o el pan y agua me las trajeron a la 8:30 am, Hether llego a las 11hr como habiamos acordado.

-buenos días, hether – salude abriéndole la puerta oculta.

-buenos días, Astrid – me saludo sonriente, me extendió una bolsa, lo cual yo la mire extrañada.

-¿Qué es esto? – pregunte tomándola.

\- pensé que tendrías hambre – me respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Cuando la abrí tenia queso, el cual era para comer junto con el pan y leche de yak.

\- ¿enserio te merezco, amiga?

\- no seas tonta, anda, desayuna para que te vallas.

\- mejor me apresuro antes de que cambies de opinión.

\- deberías – rio ligeramente.

POV Hipo: me desperté con los golpes en el techo de chimuelo para ir a volar, baje al primer piso y mi padre ya no estaba, no le di importancia y Salí para encontrarme con mi mejor amigo.

-hola chimuelo ¿Cómo estás? – el me saludo animosamente, subí a su lomo y comenzamos nuestro paseo matutino, sobrevolamos berk, todos comenzaban sus rutinas diarias, los pescadores zarpaban, los agricultores comenzaban a alar la tierra, los ovejeros y ganaderos arreaban a sus animales y la forja comienza a dejar salir humo por la chimenea, damos una vuelta por la academia, le he pedido a patapez que me suplante por unos días y lo está haciendo excelente, hasta patán se lo está tomando un poco enserio en sus nuevos labores, verán, como futuro segundo al mando del jefe, y capitán general de los puntos de defensa Spitelout ha decidido que es hora de instruirlo para un futuro, mi padre ha tratado de hacerlo conmigo, pero hasta la fecha he podido escapármele. Después de un rato nos dirigimos al gran salón para desayunar y después a la forja, he estado trabajando en un nuevo prototipo de escudos, al llegar bocón está trabajando en la dentadura de un cremallerus.

-buenos días bocón – saludo animosamente.

\- buenos días hipo, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – se escucha un poco molesto pero melancólico a la vez ¿Qué le paso?

\- solo quería terminar algo en lo que estado trabajando, ya lo veras, pero… ¿Qué tienes?

\- tu padre no ha estado muy bien el día de hoy… ¿quizá tu sepas porque? – me miro receloso, conque ya lo sabe.

\- yo solo le dije la verdad bocón – le afirmo sus insinuaciones mientras enciendo el fogón.

\- ya lo sé, pero… ¿no crees que fuiste algo duro con él?

\- bocón, mi padre y yo nunca tuvimos un buena relación fraternal, chimuelo es mi mejor amigo, ¿que querías que le dijera? ¿Qué le mintiera? – le pregunte comenzando a molestarme y colocando el hierro de gronkol al fuego.

\- tienes razón en eso pero tú sabes que él siempre fue… chapado a la antigua, y… con la perdida de tu madre, que ¿querías que hiciera? Si, sé que debió ser más considerado y menos… Vikingo, pero al menos ha tratado.

\- solo ha tratado desde que me convertí en el primer jinete de dragón y el mejor guerrero de la academia, eso fue gracias a ti, estoy en deuda contigo, ¡él ni siquiera quería dejarme entrenar! – estaba golpeando el material para darle forma, más fuerte de lo que debería debo confesar.

\- eso no es del todo cierto – frunció el ceño.

\- siempre ha tratado de convertirme en algo que no soy – abrió la boca para contradecirme pero volvió a cerrarla al no encontrar ningún argumento, solo suspiro rendido.

\- escúchame hipo, sé que debes, en algún punto dentro de ti, aunque no lo demuestres, guardarnos rencor a todos, porque… sé que fue muy hipócrita la manera en como todos te amaron de la noche a la mañana, muchos aun dudan que puedas convertirte en un digno futuro jefe, pero aun así te elogian como el mejor candidato de todos – he estado espaldas a él en todo momento – solo te digo que… te entiendo.

\- bocón, tu nunca me has dado un argumento para guardarte rencor – lo mire y le dedique una sonrisa – has sido lo más parecido a un verdadero padre para mí, me has aconsejado y acompañado cuando nadie más quiso hacerlo, ni siquiera mi propia sangre pudo.

\- gracias, hipo, lo mismo eres como un hijo para mí y yo…

\- ¡HIPO!

 **ooooOOOoooo**

 **hola :3 aqui otros cap, espero que les guste, perdonen los errores ortograficos, gracias a los lectores presentes y anonimos, ¿merece comentarios? Hasta la proxima.**

 **Fantasy Branca Snow: como notaste, ese beso lo hizo pensar en tan solo una cosa jajajaja. y con lo de Astrid ya obtuviste respuesta XD, wow, ¿que paso con la regla de la tercera cita? pues el resto de tus preguntas pociblemente se responderan en el siguiente cap XD asi que preparate ;). nos leemos en el prox cap CHAUSIS**


	11. Cap 10 Confesiones (2 de 2)

**Confesiones (2 de 2)**

\- ¡HIPO! – llego mi padre con una gran sonrisa a la forja interrumpiendo a bocón – te he buscado por toda la aldea… oh, hola bocón.

\- hola jefe – saluda animosamente el, igual que siempre.

\- hijo, necesito que vengas conmigo – me miro esperanzado.

\- amm… papá, es… que estoy algo ocupado, pensaba en terminar un proyecto pendiente – trato de excusarme aunque es totalmente cierto.

\- déjalo para luego – le restó importancia – tengo algo que mostrarte.

\- hagamos algo, no me tomara más que 20 min terminar de moldear el hierro, después soy todo tuyo.

\- me parece bien, te espero en el muelle, adiós bocón.

\- adiós jefe – sin más se fue, mire a bocón confundido, el hizo el mismo gesto, al final solo nos encogimos de hombros y continuamos con nuestro respectivo trabajo, al terminar me despedí de bocón para salir del lugar donde me esperaba chimuelo, note que ya eran alrededor de las 10hr, aún tengo tiempo para partir a berk.

Llegamos al muelle y tal como lo había dicho mi padre, él nos esperaba en el muelle, estaba cargando unas cosas en el respaldo de Tornado, seguramente otro de sus viajes a las islas aliadas.

\- Aquí están – dijo feliz – prepárense, partiremos en unos minutos, ya empaque sus cosas – apunto a unas maletas.

\- ¿¡QUE!? ¿Pero de que hablas? – pregunte espantado.

\- bueno – comenzó a explicar – ya que como tú dices, no tenemos una buena relación fraternal, decidí, que creo que sería mejor que un viaje padre e hijo, un par de semanas, ¿Qué opinas?

\- amm… se oye… bien, papá pero, le prometí a chimuelo que iríamos a volar solo los dos y hacer una ronda por el lado sur oeste – mentí.

\- eso puede hacerse cualquier otro día, además, es hora de que, al igual que Snotlout comiences q cumplir con tus tareas como jefe, debo ir a alguna isla aliadas, como escalofrió por ejemplo, además, será algo bueno para nosotros.

\- papá, no puedo ir contigo, tengo un compromiso – el frunció el ceño.

\- ¿así? ¿Cuál? – me miro recriminándome.

\- ah… yo… -suspire rendido, no se me ocurrió nada.

\- eso pensé, prepárate, saldremos en unos minutos.

\- lo siento, Astrid –dije en un susurro, esto es malo.

(….)

POV Astrid: estábamos a punto de llegar berk, el aire fresco en mi cara, la libertad de volar, esto es increíble, faltaban pocos minutos para mi encuentro con Jacob, sobrevolamos berk, eran exactamente las 1hr, como habíamos acordado, pero no había rastro de él, que raro, decidí esperarlo en la colina donde nos conocimos.

-Descansa nena – me baje de tormenta y ella se sentó en la hierba - ¿Dónde estás? – pregunte en un susurro observando el cielo, así pase toda la tarde, nunca llego, entonces me empecé a preocupar, hasta que comenzó a anochecer, no me quedo más remedio que regresar – vamos linda, mañana talvez si los encontremos.

Me subí a su lomo y dimos un último recorrido a la isla antes de irnos, de nuevo, nada, pero note que el vote aún estaba en la orilla, con una soga lo ate a la cola de tormenta nos dirigimos de regreso a Hoffer.

(…)

Comencé a ver mi isla a lo lejos, aun no entendía que había pasado, miles de teorías y preguntas se centraban en mi cabeza, y ¿si ya no quiere verme? ¿Hice algo mal? O peor aún ¿algo le sucedió? Lo único que logro sacarme de mis pensamientos fue ver a casi toda la aldea en el muelle, si me acercaba un poco más lograrían ver a tormenta, decidí terminar el tramo en el bote y a ella la envié al escondite, cuando llegue a la orilla, en una zona vacía del pueblo, me escabullí por las calles hasta encontrar mi hogar, entre por el escondite y toque 3 veces la puerta oculta y esta se abrió de inmediato.

-Gracias hether – le dije entrando a la habitación pero al levantar la mirada ella estaba junto a mi madre aterrorizada y unos hombres las tenían sometidas.

-¡ASTRID CUIDADO! – me advirtió, pero antes de que pudiera darme cuenta alguien ya me había tomado por el cabello.

-¿creíste que te burlarías de mí? – esa voz, esto es malo.

-Sirúscan, por favor no le hagas daño, ¡es tu hija! – trato de hacerlo entrar en razón mi madre.

-¡ES UNA TRAIDORA! Y a los traidores hay que darles lo que se merecen – respondió lanzándome con brusquedad al suelo.

-¡yo no soy una traidora! – le encare aun desde el suelo.

-¿así? Entonces, me podría explicar, ¿¡QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO CON EL HIJO DE STOICO EL VASTO!?

-¿Qué?...-fue lo único que pude articular ¿el heredero de Hadd?

(…)

Aún estaba cohibida por las palabras dichas por mi padre, yo nunca le haría eso a mí aldea, por más incorrecta que crea que sea, no lo haría. Seguía tirada en el suelo frente a mi padre, me miraba con una mezcla de odio, asco… decepción, mi madre era fuerte, pero podía ver sus ojos cristalinos, y hether estaba asustada, no solo por mí, me sentía terrible, por mi culpa ambas pagaríamos el precio, al menos brutilda se salvaría.

-no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando – le mire seria y firme – yo nunca le haría eso a mí aldea.

-¿A no? ¡Traigan al muchacho! – ordeno a sus hombres los cuales asintieron inclinándose en forma de respeto, y salieron para regresar escoltando a… ¿Jasón? – Habla muchacho, dinos lo que viste – exigió, Jasón bajo la cabeza evitando mirarme a los ojos.

-Astrid estaba en la isla del antiguo berk, con el hijo de Estoico el Vasto, Hiccup Haddock, ambos montando dragones.

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA! –me puse de pie y me pare frente a él.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! El en una Furia Nocturna y tú con un Nadder Mortífero – me contesto.

-saben que, ¡sí! Lo admito, monte a un dragón – mi madre dio un grito ahogado, y me padre pensé que podría estrangularme en ese preciso momento – pero ese chico no era Hipo Haddock, su nombre es Jacob Cullen, no los he traicionado.

-¡miente! –Insistió Jasón- señor, ¿puede mostrarle una imagen del heredero de Hadd? Entiendo porque esta confundida, nunca lo ha visto y el chico estaba disfrazado.

-¿Qué acabas de decir? – articulo mi padre entre dientes, y con la vena de la frente a punto de explotar.

-lo que escucho, señor, ese infeliz cambio el color de su cabello a negro, y su piel era más bronceada, pero lo reconocería donde fuera – mi padre le hizo una seña a sus soldados, estos entendieron y trajeron una pintura reciente de hipo.

-¿Es este el chico, hija? – me quede atónita, sin articular palabra, esto tiene que ser mentira, ¿me mintió todo este tiempo? ¿Se burló de mí? ¿Aun después de todo lo que le dije?

 _._

 _._

 _A: estaban hablando de la aldea hadd, ¿la conoces?_

 _H "J": si, si la conozco, ¿Qué sucede con ella?_

 _A: pues, están planeando emboscarlos en unos meses, después de los reabastecimientos de comida, y estaban diciendo cosas horribles, el… dijo que estoico el vasto le propuso casarme con su hijo –pareció sorprenderse más de lo que pensaba, y hasta podría jurar que había un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, se veía tan tierno._

 _H "J": con… ¿el heredero haddock?_

 _A: si, el, ¿lo conoces?_

 _H "J": solo de vista, cuando chimuelo y yo pasamos por allí, pero… eso no importa, continua._

 _A: confeso que… el… -trague pesado, me costaba recordar y saber que mi padre es un asesino tan frio como para tratar de matar a un niño inocente – trato de matarlo cuando aún era un bebé, disminuyendo la vigilancia a la casa de Estoico y dejando que los dragones se acercaran a la misma, como resultado, se llevaron a la madre del pobre… el perdió a su madre… solo por el maldito orgullo de mi padre – cuando voltee a ver a Jacob, él tenía una mirada diferente, era triste y melancólica pero al mismo tiempo llena de rencor y en busca de venganza, no lo culpo – pero… aun no puedo evitar sentirme culpable –el me miro confundido – si yo no hubiera nacido, el no… bueno… ya sabes._

 _H "J": en eso tu no tuviste culpa alguna, tu padre se dejó llevar por el orgullo y la ambición, tu eres totalmente inocente –me miro con una sonrisa tierna la cual claro que correspondí, luego continúe._

 _A: y al final, lo que más me enfureció, fue que ahora piensa casarme con un chico de la aldea, los más adinerados después de nosotros, además de ser formidables guerreros._

 _H "J": ¿entonces fue por eso?_

 _A: ¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _H "J": que fue por eso que le llevaste la contraria a tu padre, porque no querías casarte ¿no?_

 _A: em… ah… ¡sí! si, fue por eso –di un suspiro, al final, el me facilito más las cosas y no tuve que invertirme una historia complicada y dramática para tener una razón de enfrentar al jefe – no sabes lo que daría para ver a Hipo a los ojos y pedirle perdón por lo que le hizo mi padre –el me miro enternecido, repito, es tan lindo._

 _H "J": Astrid, eso, no… no es necesario porque yo… yo… estoy seguro que él sea como sea te entiende tanto como yo._

 _A: gracias Jacob – lo mire directo a los ojos, embobada por su mirada, además de hether y brutilda, nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mí._

 _._

 _._

Que estúpida había sido, negué con la cabeza una, y otra vez, y tome la pintura entre mis manos, no podía ser coincidencia, los mismos ojos, las mismas facciones, el tono de piel era un poco menos oscuro, el color de cabello caoba rojizo, seguramente lo cubrió con oyin, me traiciono, me engaño - ¿entonces? ¡RESPONDE! ¿ES ESTE EL MOCOSO?

-si…-respondí casi en un susurro – es el…padre.

-maldita estúpida…-dijo este- te engaño, y tu muy resbalada e ingenua te dejaste.

-lo siento, juro que no sabía nada –trate de justificarme rápidamente, pero al parecer, a él no le importo- por favor, padre, escúchame, yo no tenía idea.

-pero aun así, me desobedeciste, fuiste a berk, sabiendo que está estrictamente prohibido, te isiste amiga de un dragón, y… fraternizaste con el hijo de estoick, conociéndolo o no, así fue.

-Sirúscan, ten piedad, te lo ruego – trato inútilmente mi madre.

-silencio mujer, debo cumplir con mi autoridad, y nadie, será una excepción – la sentencio con la mirada.

-¡NO! – gritaron ella y hether en unísono, comenzaron a llorar y a tratar de evitar lo inevitable, Jasón solo mantenía su vista en algún punto en el suelo, apretaba los puños con fuerza, yo solo me mantuve firme, tenía que afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos.

-pero antes… dime, ¿dónde está ese dragón? el Nadder –continuo peguntado mi padre.

-esos dragones le pertenecían, solo me dejo montar uno de ellos – mentí, mi mirada era neutral, no podía dejar que la encontraran.

-bien, solo quiero una cosa más de ti.

(…)

Firme para culminar la carta, escribí cada palabra que me dicto mi padre y algunas cosas extras, se la entregue y el la guardo en un sobre.

-esta ira directo a las manos de Hipo Haddock, junto con esta –me mostro otra- a ver si sus planes se cumplirán, no dejare que ataque mi aldea, te apuesto a que le dijiste cada detalle de nuestro sistema de defensa.

-eso es mentira –lo mire seria y con rencor, tenía el labio inferior roto, se podían ver los moretones en mi rostro y cuerpo, un castigo por mi "traición" según él y el consejo.

-aun así, la voy a reforzar, ahora… toma –me lanzo un saco – toma tus cosas, sabes las reglas – yo solo asentí y entre a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta en el proceso, mire con nostalgia mis aposentos mientras acariciaba las paredes, muchos recuerdos venían a mi cabeza.

 _._

 _._

 _-mamá, tengo miedo – decía una pequeña rubia de solo 4 años mientras abrazaba a su madre con fuerza._

 _-tranquila mi niña, solo es una tormenta –trato esta de tranquilizarla, su voz era dulce y llena de cariño._

 _-pero las tormentas no me gustan, suenan muy feo – continuo la pequeña, su madre rio por el infantil vocabulario de la pequeña._

 _\- escucha, Astrid, no hay nada que temer, yo estoy contigo, y pase lo que pase, te voy a proteger, de cualquier cosa._

 _-¿hasta de los truenos y rayos?_

 _-hasta de los truenos y rayos –confirmo._

 _-te quiero mucho mami._

 _-y yo a ti mi niña –la abrazo con fuerza, ambas cayendo rendidas en los brazos de Morfeo._

 _._

 _._

 _-Papá, ¡gracias! Me encanta –una Astrid de tan solo 6 años corría por toda la habitación, feliz por su regalo de cumpleaños, su primer hacha._

 _-¡cariño! ¿No crees que aún es muy joven? –le reprocho su esposa con dulzura._

 _-nunca es tarde para convertirse en un vikingo – le respondió firme este –además –le sonrió a ella y a su pequeña – yo creo que esta joven guerrera, ya desea serlo._

 _-¿enserio papi? –le pregunto la nena con un brillo en los ojos._

 _-¡por supuesto! Mañana mismo empezamos –le miro orgulloso._

 _-¡SI…..! – comenzó a correr en círculos alrededor de sus padres, quienes solo reían con alta felicidad._

 _._

 _._

 _-¿abuela Astriud? – llamo una joven niña de 8 años._

 _-si mi pequeña – respondió esta mientras terminaba de lijar un bello dragón de madera, pero no cualquiera, un furia nocturna._

 _\- ¿Por qué los dragones son tan malos, y no como en tus historias? – pregunto._

 _-porque no todos los vikingos entienden que no son solo vestías, ellos son seres vivos, Astrid, seres con un corazón, y un alma, son criaturas inteligentes, gentiles, solo hacen lo necesario para sobrevivir, tenlo en cuenta, nada es lo que parece. Porque caras vemos…_

 _-corazones no sabemos – completo sabiamente la niña - ¿me cuentas otra vez la de la furia nocturna? – la miro suplicante, con esa cara de perrito mojado y ojos de ternero degollado que todo niño sabe hacer._

 _-está bien pequeña – le afirmo risueña la señora mientras se acomodaba más en su cómoda silla – hace muchos años, cuando yo era una niña… - recordaba y se sabía de memoria cada una de sus historias, simplemente eran distintas a todo lo que conocía, ella hablaba de un mundo de paz, donde dragones y vikingo no vivían con la única y sencilla regla de…mata o muere._

 _._

 _._

Me limpie las lágrimas con brusquedad, no les daría el gusto de dejar que me vieran débil, ni ahora, ni nunca, tome todas mis pertenencias y salí de la habitación con la frente en alto, mi madre me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, corrí hacia ella, la abrace con todas mis fuerza, la abrace transmitiéndole todo lo que alguna vez no le dije, la abrace sabiendo que podría ser la última vez.

-te amo mama – su voz era entrecortada, pero sus ojos no tenían ni un rastro de lágrimas.

-yo también te amo, mi niña, perdóname, perdóname por no poder protegerte como debería – le pidió la mujer mayor con un eje de tristeza y culpabilidad.

-no hay nada que perdonar – respondió rompiendo el abrazo para mirarla pero aun así sostenían sus manos con afán – al contrario, perdóname tu a mí por acerté pasar por esto, te voy a echar mucho de menos – la abrazo de nuevo.

-y yo a ti hija, estoy muy orgullosa, no importa lo que pase, siempre lo he estado, y siempre lo estaré – separándose de nuevo.

-gracias mamá.

\- y de nosotras no hay despedida – al darse vuelta descubrió que fue brutilda quien le había hablado, encontrándose a unos llorosos gemelos y hether mirándola con tristeza.

-claro que si – igualmente los abrazo con fuerza – los quiero, y mucho.

-y nosotros a ti Astrid – respondió brutacio.

-hay tacio – hablo con pesar – mi lunático y calculador amigo, realmente echaré de menos que me molestes todas las mañanas con alguna de tus bromas.

-y yo extrañare verte furiosa por mis bromas, no creí que diría esto –se sorbió un moco – pero creo que hasta extrañare que me golpees – con ese comentario todos soltaron una ligera risa.

-Tonto – abrazo de nuevo al rubio para pasar a su hermana – brutilda yo… -no siquiera comenzar cuando ya la gemela la estrechaba con fuerza.

-no digas nada, yo también te extrañare – la soltó para limpiarse las lágrimas – además, algún día nos volveremos a ver, ¿no? Esto no es un adiós definitivo.

-tienes razón tilda, algún día volverás decirme las verdades en la cara – le dijo con una sonrisa, luego miro a hether – amiga… -dijeron ambas en unísono para abrazarse con fuerza – te extrañare mucho, gracias por todo hether, por ser mi primera amiga, y por estar conmigo hasta el final durante tantos años… incluso si eso nos metía en problemas – ambas rieron ligeramente por eso último.

-hay Astrid, no lo puedo siquiera creer, ¿te voy a perder? – pregunto llorosa.

-eso nunca – se abrazaron de nueva cuenta – te quiero – ambas de nuevo en unísono. Astrid se separó del abrazo, tomo sus cosas y camino hasta el muelle donde un pequeño barco la esperaba.

-tienes comida y agua, al menos para unas 4 semanas –le hablo su padre, ella solo lo miro con rencor – a tu suerte, traidora – cuando la chica estuvo sobre el barco varios hombres impulsaron el barco, el cual comenzó a alejarse rápidamente mor el oleaje – adiós hija – se despidió en un susurro.

POV Astrid: le di una última mirada a mi isla, el lugar que me vio crecer, lo echaría de menos, cuando estaba a una distancia considerable hice el llamado que solo un ser vivo conoce, no pasaron ni 2 min cuando tormenta ya estaba aterrizando en la proa del barco.

-¡Tormenta! – Corrí hacia ella y la abrace con fuerza – hola nena – esta movió el hocico en respuesta –lista para un largo viaje – ella se mostró animada – ¡así me gusta! – empaque toda la comida y junto con mis cosas las subí a tormenta – muy bien chica… busquemos un nuevo hogar.

Se elevaron en el cielo, comenzando un viaje sin rumbo fijo.

 **ooooOOOoooo**

 **HOLISS :3 lamento la tardanza, hay problemas de electricidad y no podia encender la computadora con ese riesgo de corte de luz, ¡siento mucho los errores ortograficos! espero que le alla gustado el cap, ¿merece comentarios? ¡hasta la prox!**

 **Fantasy Branca Snow: wow adivinaste jajaja, epero que te alla gustado, y respecto al beso, creo q tendra q esperar :p, y si, supongo que a estoico le conviene pero no creo que su personalidad sea de esa manera. ¡espero que te alla gustado el capi! nos leemos pronto. CHAUSIS :-***


	12. cap11 revelaciones-vida en el destierro

POV Hipo: han pasado dos semanas desde el día que debí reencontrarme con Astrid, mi padre, tal como lo había dicho, me había llevado a que viera y aprendiera los tratos entre tribus aliadas y el comercio, aunque casi siempre estuve mentido en mis pensamiento imaginando una mil situaciones en las que Astrid podría cortarme la cabeza, golpearme, odiarme, preocuparse por mí, lo que requeriría tener que dar explicaciones que sería catastrófico, o simple y sencillamente disculparme que se calificaría cómo lo menos probable; ya estábamos camino a Hadd, ninguno de los dos ha dicho palabra alguna durante el viaje de regreso, incluso los dragones deben de sentir la tensión en el ambiente.

-he… hipo –llamo mi padre, que aunque no le había prestado la más mínima atención durante el trayecto y su precipitado llamado me saco de mis pensamientos, lo mire en respuesta de que lo escuchaba – sé que este viaje… lo planee sin tomar en cuenta tu opinión, pero…

-papá –suspire – sé que no tuviste malas intenciones, al contrario, tu solo querías que tú y yo fuéramos más unidos, no fue mi intención herirte – le dije totalmente sincero, el me miro y sonrío con cierto toque de alivio y orgullo.

-¡Así me gusta! – me golpeo "levemente" en el hombro y continuamos nuestro vuelo a casa, el viaje fue mucho más tranquilo y relajante, al llegar a hadd no encontramos ningún problema, gracias a Thor.

-¡EL JEFE HA REGRESADO!... ¡HIPO Y EL JEFE HAN REGRESADO! – ya comenzábamos a escuchar los griteríos de la gente, entre ellos principalmente Snothlout, Patapez y Gobber.

Aterrizamos en el centro de la aldea, todos nos rodearon para darnos la bienvenida.

-valla, veo que todo sigue en pie –comento con fingido alivio mi padre a lo cual varios vikingos rieron.

-¡Estoico! –saludo animado Gobber.

-¡Bocon! –se dieron un par de palmadas en la espalda.

-¿Qué tal el viaje? – pregunto el vikingo de manos intercambiables.

-¡Nah! Lo de siempre, lo que ahora quiero es una enorme jarra de hidromiel – dicho esto partieron junto con otros vikingos al gran salón.

-Hipo, alfin te honras a mostrar tu rostro por aquí – me saludo a su manera patán dándome un "ligero" golpe en el hombro.

-sí, también me da gusto verte, patán – le respondí con una sonrisa mientras me sobaba el hombro.

-¡Hipo! Gracias a Thor, que has llegado –me dijo agitado patapez.

-hola, patapez. ¿Por qué lo dices? – le pregunte intrigado, no es la bienvenida que esperaba.

-a ti y al jefe Estoico les llegaron 2 cartas en Águila mensajera – informo jugando con sus dedos detrás de la espalda.

-bueno, ¿y porque esa cara? – enarcando una ceja.

-pues…son de la Aldea… bueno… quizá no sea tan importante ¿no? Digo, solo porque les escriban unas cartas signifique algo malo, ¿podría ser para un tratado? – comenzó a hablar y decir cosas sin sentido, mientras que Hiccup y Snothlout solo se miraron escépticos.

-¡patapez! – le gritaron en unísono.

-¡son de la aldea Hoffer! – revelo con velocidad pero lo suficientemente entendible para que los dos vikingo pudieran captar la información, dejando a cierto castaño en estado de shock por unos instantes ¿cartas de Hoffer? ¿Podría ser…?

-¡HICCUP! – llamaron mis amigos, antes de tan solo razonarlo ya me encontraba corriendo en dirección al gran salón donde de seguro mi padre estaría a punto de leer las dichosas cartas, no sabía que pensar, ¿acaso Astrid me descubrió? ¿Su padre nos habrá descubierto? ¿Le habrán hecho algo malo por mi culpa? No. Eso no puede ser… ¿o sí? Sacudí la cabeza para alejar esos inútiles pensamientos, corrí cada escalón y entre azotando la puerta del gran salón, todos voltearon y centraron su mirada en mi pero poco me importo, me acerque a mi padre y lo mire dudoso, el pareció entender mi interrogante para luego entregarme una carta, efectivamente, el cello era de la aldea hoffer y peor aún, firmada por Astrid Hofferson pidiendo ser entregada a mi persona.

-Hijo… ¿qué significa esto? – me pregunto mi padre mostrándome también otra carta enviada por Sirúscan Hofferson para él.

Mierda.

-Papá… yo… pues… en realidad, es una historia graciosa – le sonreí de medio lado pero… digamos que no lo tomo muy bien.

-Hiccup… Horrendos… Haddock… III – Thor, auxilio – será mejor que me des una buena explicación – me miro con la vena de la frente a punto de estallar, suspire, de esta no me voy a salvar.

\- como digas, padre…

(…)

 **Lugar desconocido.**

POV Astrid: ya han pasado 2 semanas desde que me desterraron de Hoffer, desde que me separe de mi familia y amigos, desde que tormenta y yo corremos por nuestra cuenta, desde que descubrí que el miserable de Hiccup Haddock me traiciono. Pero no se preocupen, si lo admito, no ha sido fácil, la vida tiene sus altas y bajas, pero gracias a Odín, hemos logrado lo posible para sobrevivir.

-¡ATRAPEN A ESA NIÑA! –aunque no de la mejor forma.

 **Flashback:** _Tormenta y yo habíamos volado sin rumbo por 2 días después de dejar el barco, tenía que aceptarlo, no tenía idea de donde estaba, que iba hacer, ni cómo sobrevivir, si, había tenido entrenamientos, pero para para sobrevivir sola en el bosque no para ser desterrada de tu aldea, además, ya estaba entumecida, ojala Haddock me hubiera traicionado después de darme esa silla de montar._

 _-¿Qué dices, nena? ¿Buscamos un lugar para descansar? – un asentimiento fue mi respuesta, otro par de horas fue lo que basto para encontrar una isla habitable tanto para dragones como para los humanos, aterrizamos en la playa, me estire para sentir un poco las articulaciones y luego admire el lugar, de verdad parecía un verdadero paraíso. Aún faltaban algunas horas para el anochecer, baje todo el equipaje de tormenta, saque la red de la bolsa para aventarla al mar._

 _-ahora solo resta esperar, has guardia, tormenta, voy a explorar el bosque, no tardo, ¿ok? – ella gorgojo un poco antes de mover su cabeza en asentimiento, ¿Cómo nunca me di cuenta de la inteligencia de estas criaturas? Me adentre en la maleza, cada cierto tramo marcaba algún árbol, era tierra volcánica, la más fértil de todas, ¿Cómo lo sé? Tal vez por la gigantesca montaña cubierta de nieve en el centro de la isla, claramente era un volcán inactivo. Tan solo un rato después ya había encontrado distintos tipos de frutas, bananas, naranjas, manzanas, incluso mangos, también había palmeras cocoteras, para completar, un enorme lago a una hora de camino de la costa, ¿acaso también encontrare oro puro? Volví a la playa donde tormenta descansaba tranquilamente en la orilla de la arena, deje las cosas en el suelo para comenzar a armar el campamento, cuando termine con ello, me dirigí a la playa para sacar la red del agua, efectivamente la suerte estaba de mi lado, estaba llena de grandes y gordos peces, suficientes para mí y tormenta._

 _-¡hora de la cena, nena! – apenas la llame vino corriendo hacia mí, le entregue la pesca la cual comenzó a devorar como si no hubiera mañana, mientras yo tome uno y lo puse a cocinar en la fogata que anteriormente le había pedido a tormenta que encendiera, mientras comí un poco de fruta, talvez este lugar no me vendría nada mal…_

 _(…)_

 _A la mañana siguiente volvimos a pescar e ir al lago para asearnos he hidratarnos. Después de eso decidí explorar la isla por aire, no podía estar más maravillada, ¡incluso tenia riscos, perfectos para puntos de defensa estratégicos! Definitivamente los dioses estaban de mi lado, no tenía nada de que pensar._

 _-Tormenta, bienvenida a nuestro nuevo hogar…_

 _(…)_

 _Ya han pasado 2 semanas desde que me desterraron de Hoffer, me encontraba realizando mi patrullaje y paseo matutinos, este lugar es increíble, pero además de eso hemos ido a otros lugares, explorado nuevo territorios, nuevas aldeas, nuevas personas; nunca había aceptado viajar a los tratados con mi padre, ¡quién diría que la isla de los Keogorns fuera tan genial! La isla Escalofrió y el reino Armath, waw._

 _-nada como un paseo matutino para iniciar el día, ¿no es así, nena? – tormenta me contesto con una afirmación con la cabeza. Una explosión nos saco de nuestro letargo, ¿pero que de…? – viene de la costa, ¡vamos, Tormenta!_

 _Tan solo unos minutos después ya estábamos llegando a la costa, nos ocultamos tras unas rocas, en la playa habían arribado, al menos 6 barcos, habían bajado al menos unas… 26 jaulas, todas ella portadoras de dragones, los pobres estaban heridos y asustados, me hervía la sangre ver la frialdad con las que eran tratados, eran al menos 50 hombres, no eran la gran cosa, pero estaban armados hasta los dientes y un dragón no haría la diferencia, de pronto apareció un hombre que parecía opacar a los otros con su sola presencia, enorme, musculoso, intimidante, si, el cazador promedio._

 _-Señor Rayker, los dragones están listos para subirlos a los barcos – le informo uno de los hombres al tipo musculoso, es obvio que ha de ser su líder._

 _-buen trabajo, cárguenlos para zarpar, con este viento deberemos llegar al amanecer._

 _-seguro con esto el Jefe, Viggo estará complacido – comento sonriente el soldado, ¿Jefe Viggo? Esto tiene que ser una broma._

 _-no seas imbécil, esto no es nada, con esto no esperamos complacer a mi hermano, el único al que hemos de complacer es al Amo D… - no termino su frase puesto que tormenta piso una rama ocasionando el ruido del crujido al romperla, miro pensante en nuestra posición unos segundos para luego erguirse y apuntar a las rocas en donde estábamos - ¡ATRAPEN A ESE NADDER! – abrí los ojos como platos para luego subir rápidamente al lomo de tormenta, le ordene volar para alejarnos pero tuvimos que tomar acciones evasivas para esquivar las flechas._

 _-¡ARROJA ESPINAS! – después de que tormenta acato esa orden una flecha le dio justo en el estómago y comenzó a desestabilizarse, pude ver claramente quien nos había dado, Rayker._

 _\- recuerden esto, cuando un Nadder dispara sus espinas, siempre deja el estómago expuesto – les informo a sus hombre mientras nos veía divertido._

 _-vamos nena, tu puedes – hice lo que pude, logre que al menos cayéramos en medio del bosque, ayude a tormenta a llegar a una cueva cercana y oculte la entrada con arbustos – no te preocupes tormenta, vamos a salir de esta – escuche los pasos y las voces de esos hombre que provenían desde afuera de la cueva, gracias a Odín que no se percataron de nuestra posición._

 _Después de algunas horas, tormenta se sentía mejor y había recuperado un poco de su energía, no habíamos comido nada, eso no ayudaba, me asome discretamente por la entada de la cueva y no había nadie._

 _-quédate aquí y no hagas ruido, nena, volveré en un momento – ella se removió intranquila pero acato mi orden, luego Salí asegurándome de dejar bien cubierta la entrada y de borrar mis huellas, fui hasta el lago el cual aún estaba desolado, en un árbol siempre colgaba un red para pescar, la tome y la lance a la laguna mientras llenaba unos recipientes con agua y bebía toda la que podía, con cautela recorrí el perímetro y recolecte suficiente fruta coma para sobrevivir por días, la guarde en bolsas y sestas que había escondido en ciertos lugares anticipando una situación como estas, lamentablemente solo contaba con mi hacha y algunas dagas como armas de defensa, pero es mejor que nada. Volví a la cueva para dejarlo y darle de beber a mi dragona, luego volví al lago y saque la pesca que para mí buena suerte era más que suficiente, ya dicen que los Dioses ahogan pero no ahorcan._

 _A la mañana siguiente tormenta tenía las fuerzas suficientes para volar al menos cálculo que a la isla de los Keogorns; cargue todo en su lomo y me prepare igualmente para partir, no creí que los cazadores siguieran por los alrededores, así que volví al lago para lavarme un poco el rostro mientras tormenta seguía oculta. Cuando estaba a punto de regresar escuche ruidos en unos arbustos no muy lejos de mí, me quede inmóvil tratando de detectar algún otro sonido, logrando agacharme a tiempo para esquivar una flecha. Tome unas espinas de tormentas que tenía por precaución y las lance con suficiente puntería y precisión para atinarle a uno de ellos, distracion perfecta para huir._

 _-ATRAPEN A ESA NIÑA!_

 **Fin del flashback.**

 **oooOooo**

 **holiss ;) ¡sigo viva! jajaja, lamento la tardanza, pero me quede sin internet, lamentablemente me pasa seguido, pero aqui esta el cap y espero que les alla gustado, lamento los errores ortograficos, y agradesco a los lectores anonimos y presentes, ¿merece comentarios? ¡hasta la prox! Good by, LKM.**

 **Fantasy Branca Snow: hola ;) y no, definitivamente no te quiero muerta jajajaja, y lamentablemente en muchas familias es asi, ademas, no solo fue desicion de su padre, sino tambien del consejo, y la madre de siruscan no es una mala persona, asi como la Abuela Astriud, madre de la madre de astrid, solo para aclarar. y no pasaran 20 capis antes de que se encuentren (creo XD) no, mentira jajaja, pero quizas tarde un poco, no se, y si ella tendra ganas de destriparlo vivo, pero ya vere como me las arreglo para que no lo haga, y lamento tardar tanto en actualizar, pero se me fue la internet y no habia podido, quiza pase una que otra vez, pero tratare de hacerlo lo mas pronto pocible okiss? bueno, hasta la prox, espero que te alla gustado el cap, nos leemos pronto CHAUSIS!**

 **evlR: ¡hola! muchas gracias, de verdad, y espero que te este gustando como resultan las cosas, y si, mejoraran pero las cosas a su tiempo, si, la vida a sido dura para ella, pero veras que pronto todo se le devolvera para bien, espero que continues siguiendo la historia, nos leemos pronto, By ;)**

 **08-05-2017**


End file.
